Apotheosis
by Tally Mai-chan
Summary: Tsunade is considering Orochimaru's offer to revive her brother and Dan. But that soon changes when she meets two Akatsuki members. Will they change her mind about the offer? KakuzuxTsunade THIS STORY IS DROPPED.
1. The first meeting

**Chapter 1: The first meeting**

**Old title**:In a bar with two serial killers

**New better title:**Apotheosis

**Apotheosis**: **deification** or **divinization** is the glorification of an individual to a divine level.

Hello, this is an idea that I got after re-watching Naruto episodes 81 through 96 or something. Anyways I really want to see a TsunadexKakuzu or TsunadexHidan paring. So then I thought. Why not do both! In one story!

**Time:** In the Tsunade arc where Naruto and Jiraiya are searching for Tsunade. This is after Tsunade got the offer from Orochimaru.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki... but dang…do I wish that I did own them. They would be my slaves…uh….did I just say what I thought I just said...

Here it is!

**Apotheosis**. A Tsunade, Kakuzu and Hidan story.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! Let's eat here." Shizune said in a fake preppy voice. She was desperately trying to cheer up Tsunade. After hearing Orochimaru's proposition she seemed so out of it. She prayed that her sensei was not considering Orochimaru's request.

Just as Shizune was about to walk into the lively bar Tsunade grabbed her sleeve.

"No…let's go over there." Tsunade cocked her head in the direction of a shady, dark looking bar.

"Th-th-th-there!" Shizune opposed.

"Yes, there." Tsunade had a vicious look in her eyes. A look that Shizune didn't dare to go against. She mumbled prayers and squeezed Ton Ton closer to her chest.

Tsunade casually opened the door to the bar and took a seat next to two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds printed on them.

"Bartender!" Tsunade pounded her first on the table a few times to get the stout man's attention. Shizune kept looking over her shoulder, eyeing all of the drunken men with suspicion. She didn't like some of the looks she and Tsunade were getting.

The bartender came over, he was middle aged and looked extremely tired. "What would you like ma'am?" His voice was rough and uncaring.

"I'll have a bottle of Sake." The bartender huffed as he grabbed a cup and a sake bottle. He set them down rather harshly in front of Tsunade.

"Um…Tsunade-sama." Shizune fidgeted as one of the man that was eyeing them got up and stagger towards them.

"What is it Shizune? I haven't gotten one single drink yet." Tsunade poured the sake into the small cup and chugged it all down in one swallow. "Ok , what do you want?" Tsunade turned to see a freaked out Shizune practically strangling the pink pig in her arms. "You're strangling Ton Ton Shizune." Tsunade bluntly pointed out.

With a little shriek off surprise Shizune loosened up her hold on the poor pig.

"What a couple of ladies like you doin' at a bar like this?" The man that Shizune noticed earlier was standing right behind them. Shizune was thinking of a plan to get rid of him without causing a big scene, Tsunade took another swig of Sake completely ignoring the man.

"Hey, ain't cha gonna answer me?" He grabbed Tsunade's shoulder. Tsunade calmly took another drink of Sake. She didn't even turn her head when she told the man to bug of.

"No, lady. You answer me first." The man smirked drunkenly as he squeezed Tsunade's shoulder. She didn't even flinch.

"Let go of my shoulder." Tsunade's voice with filled with venom. Shizune gulped. Any chance for not causing a big scene was gone now. She just prayed that Tsunade won't cause too much damage.

"Why you!" The man pulled Tsunade up from her seat. Everyone in the bar was watching them. Even the two men wearing the black cloaks. "I'll teach you not to mess with me you-"

"Shizune." Tsunade glared at the man. Fury filled her brown eyes.

"Y-yes Tsunade-sama" The medic nin stuttered.

"One finger would be enough, don't you agree?" Shizune knowing where Tsunade was going with that question stuttered a yes.

"Heh you're underestimating me wrench!" The man pulled back his fist and swung with all his might. But before his knuckles ever made contact with the blonde medic nins skin Tsunade put her finger to the man's chest and flicked. The man went flying in the other direction. He was sent through the wall and into the shop across the street. Tsunade cracked her shoulders and sat back down. She calmly poured another glass of Sake.

Everyone in the bar was stunned at what they had just seen. The bartender was so stunned that he was too afraid to ask the powerful woman to pay for the damage. He just gave her another bottle on the house prying that she wouldn't pound him too.

Tsunade smiled. "Yosh! Thanks old man!" With a renowned vigor she finished her first bottle and started on her second. Shizune didn't know whether to feel glad or sorry that the bartender decided not to ask them for money.

"That was some show, seriously."

Tsunade and Shizune turned their attention to the two men with black cloaks. One had a mask covering his face the other, the one who had spoken, had slicked back white hair. He gave the two medics a cocky smile.

"And you are?" Tsunade eyed the two men warily. She really didn't want to beat the crap out of any more guys, no matter how tempting the thought is.

"Hidan." The man's smile grew. He cussed profanely when that other man hit him smartly across the head.

"You idiot!" the masked man scolded. It was then that Tsunade noticed their head bands. Both of the metal bands had slashes through them.

"You two are ex-nin?" Tsunade asked innocently. She knew that ex-nin were the kind of shinobi that you didn't want to get into fights with.

"Yeah? What of it?" The masked man snapped bitterly.

"Calm down Ka-ku-zu" Hidan smirked. The masked man, Kakuzu, glared at him angrily. His green eyes flashing dangerously. "You're no fun seriously." Hidan leaned forward on the counter.

"Come on Hidan were-"

"Leaving? No friggen way. We just got here. I'm not leaving until I'm at least halfway drunk."

"You stupid little brat."

Tsunade watched the two men intently. There was something about them. She glanced over at Shizune who was fumbling with the edge of her sleeve. A signal they created for situations like this and when Tsunade's gambling went just a little outta control. It basically meant "let's sneak away." Tsunade signaled "no, stay and observe" by scratching her chin. The two men were still arguing.

"Listen. If it makes you feel any better I'm a missing nin." Tsunade smiled playfully at the two men who stopped arguing to look at her.

"Is that so? I thought as much. The way you took that guy out." Hidan took a sip of his sake.

"Yeah." Tsunade stared into her sake cup. Memories flooding her head. The village, her brother, Dan, Orochimaru.

"_I'll bring your beloved brother and man back."_

The words shot through her like fire. It burned her without mercy.

There was silence between the four of them. Shizune shifted Ton Ton in her arms. The white haired man noticed.

"Is that a pig?" he asked. A leaned over to get a good look at the pig in the medic nin's arms. "Is that pig wearing clothes and a pearl necklace or am I just hallucinating from the sake." He rubbed his eyes.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Yes, it was a childish thing to, but at the moment he didn't care. Killing his partner would cause too much trouble.

Shizune confirmed Hidan and held up the cute pink pig a little so he could see better.

"Well I'll be." Hidan smirked some more as he took another swig of sake.

"Bartender!" Tsunade waved her hand in the air. "Four more bottles." She winked at the two men.

Kakuzu just stared and Hidan gave a cheer.

-One hour later-

Tsunade and Hidan were joyfully wasted and Shizune and Kakuzu were chatting. They were getting along pretty well. They both had something in common. Annoying companions that had no regard for anybody other then them selves.

"So you belong to some religion, Hidan-san?" Tsunade finished her 5th sake bottle.

"Yeah. It's called Jashinism. Basically anything that is not total destruction is a sin."

"Tsunade is awful when it comes to gambling. She's always going on about how she's just having a bad day or her horoscope told her that she'd have luck or something."

"Heh. Try having a religious freak that stabs himself for his rituals. I'm forced to waste hours of time that I could spend making money for his rituals."

"Excuse me, but the bar is closing." The bartender wanted to go to bed. He had already ushered out the other customers and he was left with the four he knew were going to be the hardest.

Tsunade gave him an annoyed look. "What are you talking about old man? Bars stay open all night."

"Not this one." The he twitched. He had a knife ready in his pocket in case of any trouble.

"We'll leave." Shizune interrupted an angry Tsunade who was about to chew the bartenders head off. "Won't we, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune tugged vigorously on her sensei's green jacket.

Tsunade decided that she was too wasted to argue and grudgingly got up and walked out with Shizune. But before she left she turned to the two men who were planning on killing the bartender once the girls left. "Hey, same time tomorrow? It's been a while since I've had drinking buddies." Tsunade smiled mischievously.

"Fine but different bar. This place has bad service. Go to the Gamblers' Hall one street over." Tsunade's smiled widened at the word gamble.

"We'll be there." She and Shizune left without another word. The old wooden door released a low rumbling creak as it closed, hiding the grusome scene about to come.

"What are you planning, Hidan?" Kakuzu released black threads from his arm and started to strangle the bartender.

"I just want some fun, that's all. Besides, you know who that woman is right?"

"What are you talking about?" Kakuzu thought that Hidan was bluffing.

"That was Tsunade. One of the three legendary sannin. A famous medical ninja famed for her skill and inhuman strength. She also was the one to propose the idea of having a trained medical ninja in every squad of four for long, out of country missions."

Kakuzu's mouth dropped, there's no way Hidan could have know all of that. He was too stupid, just too stupid. Kakuzu felt his IQ drop. How did Hidan, Hidan for Pete's sake?! He knew that that blonde woman was a sannin and all of her achievements and not him. He was older than that smart aleck religious nut case, he should have known that way before he did.

"Now let's go. I'm tired. I'm going to have such a hangover tomorrow."

"Quit your griping." Kakuzu did not want to acknowledge that Hidan actually knew all of that stuff. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

"Whatever."

So the two men left the bar, not bothering to hide the bartender's body. They walked in silence to the inn they were staying at... Things were going to get very interesting.

Tomorrow, Kakuzu decided, he was going to tail Tsunade.


	2. The fortune teller and chance meeting

**Chapter 2: The fortune teller and chance meeting**

**Apotheosis**: **deification** or **divinization** is the glorification of an individual to a divine level.

I changed the name. Why? Well I thought that the last name would attract more attention. I was wrong. This story so far has 43 hits…. That is sad. Oh so very sad. So I changed the name. Hoping that it will give me more hits. I like this story. I really want more people to read it. And I think that this name is just better. Now review this story…or else.

Hey! Just one more thing. Please see my bio! In it I have a more detailed descriptions of all of my stories and the future stories that I will write. Also if you want to flame me then please read the note I left to all flamers at the bottom of my bio page. Thank you and please vote in the poll too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. if I did Naruto would be saying "I like pie" at the end of every sentence.**

If you life this story then you will like another story written by me.

**Remembering Me.**

pairings: AkatsukixOC

summary: She couldn't remember anything. She felt so lost and alone. But then she met them. They gave her a name. They gave her a new life. They helped her in more ways that she could ever have known. But can they, the famous Akatsuki, help her in her time of need? Can they save her from herself. Can they help her, someone who isn't human, feel alive?

status: Complete I think that this is one of my better stories! I really like this story! It deserves more reviews!

* * *

Apotheosis

Chapter 2

Tsunade groggily sat up from her four poster bed, rubbing her temples. Her hangover was giving her a bad headache. She slowly got out of bed, dressed, and left a note for Shizune who was still asleep. On her tips toes she made her way slowly out of the room. Tsunade was on the hunt for a bottle of sake. Experience told her that a small drink of sake always cured a hangover.

She waved at the receptionist and walked down the street ignoring the pain in her head from the bright midmorning light and the chatter of people and carts moving about. Relief flooded her when the first bar cane into veiw.

Her hangover cured, the medic nin left the bar not wanting to be tempted to drink anymore. Shizune would have her head if she caught her drinking in the morning. So Tsunade strolled about looking for something exciting to do.

Tsunade remembered hearing about a fortune teller a few days ago, red lips curled into a playful smile.

'_I've got nothing else to do.'_ She quietly mused to herself. So she set off for the fortune tellers shop. It didn't take her long to find it. The building stood out against the old traditional shops next to it. It's gloomy outside was a deep shade of purple, with red and white ghosts painted the outside. The door leading in was an astral blue color, the kanji for "fate" painted in big red letters on its outside.

Tsunade boldly stepped in, her nose scrunching up when she smelled the over powering scent of lavender incense.

The fortune tellers shop looked like a normal store. A normal store with skulls, Oni sculptures, exorcising beads, and other supernatural things and objects lining its shelves.

Tsunade squinted her eyes as the thick incense made it hard to see. "Hello?" Tsunade called out.

"In here." The voice belonged to a young girl that Tsunade could not see. Tsunade walked towards the voice, pushing through strands of beads hanging from a doorway.

"Hello?" Tsunade asked, unsure if she had gone the right way.

"Please, sit..." Tsunade stared through the haze to see the silhouette of a round table and a high backed chair. She carefully made her way over to the table, slowly sitting down in the chair. The haze was thicker than ever. The young woman spoke again. Her voice directly across from Tsunade.

"You are here to have your fortune told no doubt. You have no interest in the supernatural things that I sell upfront." Her voice was hypnotically sweet and smooth, both full of emotion and void of it at the same time.

Tsunade nodded her head. The fortune teller was right. She stiffened when a round orb of soft blue light appeared on the table. It was a crystal ball.

The girl's figure was slightly visible through the haze. Tsunade stared into the crystal ball and the soft blue glow faded away to light pink.

"I see all." The girl started to chant in a language Tsunade didn't understand. The crystal ball rapidly started to change colors, going from pink to yellow to red to green, then cycling through every color imaginable. It gave off splashes of colored light that danced around the room, the colors twisting and turning around each other. Moving faster and faster, blurring into one glorious color that filled the room, covering everything in its heavenly shade. It stayed that way for a few breathtaking moments then suddenly, the colors began to slow down. They separated and faded away till only one color remained, the soft glow of its original blue.

The haze had cleared away a little and the girl was visible. She looked no older than 16. Her long red hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun on the top of her head, and she wore extravagant, colorful gypsy clothes. A beaded sash was tossed over one shoulder, her skin was pale, and she had dull gray eyes. A tinted purple cloth covered her mouth and part of her nose. It reminded Tsunade vaguely of the mask Kakuzu donned.

The girl's gray eyes glazed over as she stared into the crystal ball's depths. "You are very troubled. You yearn to see your belated brother and lover. There is one who says that he can bring them back if you do something for him."

Tsunade's breath caught in her throat. _How did she know all that?_ The girls voice quickly snapped her out of her daze.

"What he says is true. He could bring them back. There are so many paths you could take. One will lead you to your brother and lover. Another will lead you to a position of power."

Tsunade started at the girl blankly. _Position of power? _As if reading her thoughts the girl answered.

"You have been chosen to become the next Hokage."

"What?" Tsunade gasped. Her? Become the Hokage? What about the third?

Orochimaru's arms flashed through her head. Of course. How could she have been so stupid… the only person other than herself and Jiraiya that could ever hurt Orochimaru like that, would be none other than their teacher, the third Hokage. Did Orochimaru kill him? No, that can't be…but…it was the only reason that made sense. Orochimaru had killed the third.

"I see another path. A path that was not there before."

Tsunade turned her attention back to the girl._ What else could this girl be right about?_ She held her breath.

"A path that will lead you down a long and hard journey. But the journey will grant you many rewards in the end. Friendship. Family. Love. Even the secret to immortality."

Tsunade's breath hitched. Love? Immortality? Could that be possible? Tsunade looked back at her life. Her first friends were Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Her family was the first Hokage and her brother. The love of her life was Dan. Immortality? In a deep, deep part of her she yearned for immortality. To live forever. Not having to die young or without meaning, like her grandfather, the first. She didn't want to die at all for that matter-why else would she make herself appear younger than she really was? Why else would she store chakra behind her forehead so she could never die in battle? Immortality was definitely something that she searched for... would she really learn its secret?

"This new path…" Tsunade's brown eyes started into the girl's gray ones. "…is very dangerous. You will gain. You will lose. This path must be treaded lightly if you so choose to take it."

Tsunade took in every word. She knew one thing. If this "path" will grant her deepest wish then she was going to find this path and follow it. Even if it takes her beyond the ends of the earth or to the pits of heck. She was dead set on this path. She was going to follow it.

The girl's eyes widened. "Your willpower… It, it amazes me. Yes, what you wish is at the end of the path. Since you desire this path so much… I… shall tell you it's start. The path that you wish to follow starts with the Red Dawn."

"Red Dawn?" Tsunade repeated. Was it supposed to be a riddle or something? Gah, Tsunade hated riddles. They were a dang waste of her time.

"All will be revealed in time." The girl stood up and raised a hand in the direction of the door. Tsunade took the hint that she had to leave. She bowed and said her thanks then briskly walked out of the shop… totally forgetting to pay for her fortune.

The girl turned and looked into the shadows. "Fortunes are meant to be private." She said in almost a whisper.

Kakuzu slowly slid out of the shadows. He had heard everything. "That's not my problem." He hissed.

"Please." The girl moved her hand to the chair where the blonde medic nin had sat at only moments ago.

Kakuzu stayed where he was.

"I will tell you where she is." The girl took her seat in front of the crystal ball. "After you sit." Her voice had a tinge of force to it. Kakuzu sighed… he might as well. So he sat down in his seat,not taking his eyes off the young girl.

"On the current path that you are walking…" She started. "…you will die in three and a half years."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. He knew that she wasn't faking. The look on Tsunade's face when this girl told her things about herself was genuine. She was the real deal. So he'll die? That's just great.

"However."

Kakuzu raised an eye brow.

"Like that woman before you. A new path has appeared. A path that is tedious but will reward you greatly. I see… that woman down that path."

"I'm not paying for this." Kakuzu said, standing up. He had heard more than enough.

The girl smiled. "This was a special fortune. I don't charge for those." The girl bowed to the ex Falls nin. "Fate is mysterious. It will be devoted to one way and one way only but suddenly…" The girl stared intently into Kakuzu's deep emerald green eyes. "It will open new futures. And ultimately,change the whole story."

Kakuzu left without a word. He had barely heard the girl yell "The blind bandit!" after him.

Stepping out into the busy street, Kakuzu headed back to his room at the inn, giving up all hopes of finding Tsunade in such a big city. There were too many places to check, and too many people to see. It wasn't worth his time.

As he walked down the busy street something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. An aged sign with the words "The Blind Bandit" In faded white letters. He remembered the fortune teller's last words to him.

"_The Blind Bandit!"_

He walked into the store. The name Blind Bandit had to be a pseudonym. He thought that he was walking into a bar or something but instead he found himself in a herbalist's shop. Different types of herbs sat in bushels on the floor, in jars, on shelves. Dried herbs hung from the walls,and A ginger cat had crept out from behind a bushel of Horsetail. It rubbed against the masked ex-Falls nin's legs, but he pushed it off with his foot when the shop owner entered the room. She was a small woman in her late twenties. She had shoulder length black hair and small silver glasses. Her big gray eyes lit up at seeing a customer.

"Hello," She welcomed Kakuzu with a bright smile. "Welcome to the Blind Bandit. Are you looking for anything in particular?" The woman had bent down and snapped her fingers. The cat jumped into the lady's waiting arms, purring contentedly.

"Nothing in particular." Kakuzu said, glancing around the shop. He didn't see Tsunade anywhere. Had the fortune teller lied to him? He wished he had killed her when he had the chance.

The lady pushed her glasses up her nose. "Call me if you need anything or want to make a purchase." She pushed back a black curtain to reveal a doorway and disappeared behind it. Kakuzu huffed as he blankly stared around the shop,planning his next move. He didn't want to stand around in the shop-the smell of slightly rotten eggs made his nose twitch. Then again he could have gotten here early. Maybe Tsunade was going to come here, he also could have missed her. He didn't know if she was here or not. He could ask the shop keeper but that could sound suspicious. Right as he deemed it too troublesome to stay, he turned to see Tsunade standing in the doorway of the shop.

"Oh... its you, from last night." Tsunade didn't know what to think. She didn't expect to see him here in an herb shop. She eyed him warily, Her eyes lingering on the red clouds

"What are you doing here?" Kakuzu pried.

"I could ask you the same thing." She pried right back.

"I'm looking for some fo-ti (an herb used to rejuvenate the body)."

"I'm here to buy a few medical herbs."

"I have fo-ti in that jar on the second shelf up, and as for medical herbs, I have a fine selection of those." The dark haired woman appeared from behind that curtain, gesturing to a display of herbs behind the counter. Tsunade stepped closer to look at them. Kakuzu however was cursing that fact that he had to pick the most expensive herb in the whole shop. He had to buy it. It would sound suspicious if he said that he came here looking for a particular herb only change his mind at the last minute. Maybe he could get away with not buying it if he left after the famed medic nin. He had to be careful around Tsunade. She was a sannin after all.

Kakuzu lingered by the selves,watching Tsunade out of the corner of his eye. She bought a few herbs and acknowledged him with a small polite nod before thanking the woman and left.

"Excuse me sir," The herb lady called after Kakuzu as he head out the door. "Are you going to buy that fo-ti?"

"Too expensive." Kakuzu ignored the lady's rambling of how her shop was the cheapest and finest quality in the whole country. He was too busy keeping his eyes on the green jacket and blonde hair weaving in and out of the crowded street.

While Kakuzu was struggling to keep Tsunade in his sights the said woman decided to head back to her and Shizune's room before her assistant worried too much.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune was indeed worried about Tsunade when she got back to the room. "Why did you leave such a vague note!"

"Vague?" Tsunade scoffed. "It's detailed!"

Shizune read off the note. "Going out. Be back soon." She glared at her teacher. "You call that detailed."

Tsunade rubbed the back of her hair. A smile plastered on her face. "Well…yeah."

Shizune yelled at her careless teacher. "THAT NOTE IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF DETAILED! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN ATTACKED OR SOMETHING AND I WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN WHERE YOU WERE!!"

"Not so loud, Shizune." Tsunade was rubbing her head. She still had a ghost of a hangover.

"Humph" Shizune grabbed Ton Ton and left the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Tsunade followed her out the door.

Without turning around the ninja replied. "Going out. Be back soon."

Tsunade sighed and trudged back to her room to take a nice cat nap. Shizune needed to chill out sometimes. She was too uptight.

(Later that day…)

Tsunade and Shizune were at the Gamblers Hall, where they were to meet Hidan and Kakuzu. Tsunade was using all of her self-restraint to not gamble away all of her money before they got here.

"Hey!"

The two medic nins looked down the room to see Hidan strolling casually towards them.

"Hey." Tsunade replied. "Where's your friend?" Tsunade looked around, she didn't see the strange masked man.

Hidan scowled. "He'll be here in a little while." Hidan took a seat at their table and waved over a waiter. Yes the Gamblers Hall severed as a restaurant, bar, and lastly gambling place.(It's a multi-purpose building. The best things come in threes except for the Akatsuki. They come in two's)

1 hour later.

Tsunade stared at her now empty plate. Dinner was alright. The Gamblers Hall had decent food,and the three of them chatted. Hidan was doing most of the talking, he talked about just about everything- mostly religion rants ands complaints. Tsunade and Shizune nodded their heads every now and then but Tsunade wasn't paying attention. Raising her hand to call a waiter to bring her sake she saw something from the corner of her eye that made her heart stop. That long white hair, that tacky red and green outfit, those red marks on his face. She snapped her head around to see Jiraiya, her former team mate.

"Jiraiya!?" She yelled standing up.

Jiraiya grinned goofily. "Long time no see, Tsunade."

* * *

Cliffy ending! Review or else! Just click that "go" button. It's not that hard. A brain dead monkey could do it. Are you saying that you're stupider than a brain dead monkey by not reviewing? Well review to maintain your dignity.


	3. Red Dawn The beginning

Hello! (dodges rotten tomato thrown at me by some random reader.) Hey, hey! I know that I haven't updated any of my stories for a while but it's all good! I'm reading Breaking Dawn. I'm almost done with it. And I would like to say that I am for Team Truck. The team that's for Bella x Her awesome truck. Yes I believe that Bella will marry her truck (winks) Well here it is. The third chappie. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. STOP RUBBING IT IN! (cries)**

* * *

**Apotheosis**

**Chapter three:** Red Dawn. The beginning.

* * *

"Jiraiya!?" Tsunade yelled. She stood up from her seat.

"Long time no see Tsunade." He smiled goofily at her. He glared at Hidan out of the corner of his eye.

Hidan cursed under his breath. _'Dangit. This is turning out bad. Maybe Kakuzu was right and this is a trap.'_

* * *

**Flashback (Yaaaaaaaaay!)**

* * *

It was 4 pm. Kakuzu and Hidan were following Shizune. They had placed a seal on the two medic nins door so they would know if Tsunade left the inn room.

"This is sooo boring." Hidan whined. He didn't want to follow some girl around. He'd rather be searching for his next sacrifice to jashin.

"Shut up or she'll hear you." Kakuzu glared at his partner.

"Seriously. All she's doing is taking a friggen walk."

"For all we know she could be planning something. We have to be careful."

"Tch. Whoopty-friggen-do"

"…stop."

Hidan stopped and looked at his partner curiously. "What's your problem." He started to complain. "First you tell me to follow that girl and now you tell me to stop! What's your friggen problem!"

"That." Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's wrist and pulled him into a dark alley.

"Hey I don't swing that way you perverted old man!" Hidan yelled pulling his wrist free from Kakuzu's grasp.

"Are you stupid." Kakuzu frowned at him. He pointed back out into the street.

He pointed right at an old man with long white hair, wearing a gaudy red and green outfit and red clog like sandals.

"Who the frig is that?" Hidan didn't understand what's so special about an old man.

"That is Jiraiya. Another legendary sannin."

Hidan just stared smugly at his partner. "Oh really? Are you sure you're not just making this up so you can feel better about me knowing who that woman was?"

"You baka that really is Jiraiya. Remember what Itachi and Kisame told us? He knows about us, the Akatsuki."

"They said that?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"No."

Kakuzu resisted the urge to rip the jashinist limb from limb. " Two sannin in the same town. One knows about us and the other we're meeting again tonight. This could be a trap made to capture or kill us."

"Seriously?"

"…"

"Ok, ok no need to glare at me. He could have some other reason for being here. Maybe he's looking for her. Ya know. Catching up and remembering the good old times."

Kakuzu remembered what he overheard the fortune teller telling Tsunade.

'_You will come into a position of power'_

Of course. Kakuzu thought. He was sent by Konoha to find her and bring her back to become the next Hokage. Then again. He still couldn't have found her yet, but it still could be a trap.

"Well what do we do?" Hidan asked, his tone carefree.

"What do you think idiot." Kakuzu watched Jiraiya as the sannin walked down the street. Hidan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you."

Kakuzu sighed. He had an idea. But there were so many variables. So many things that could happen. But it was a risk that they were going to have to take. Kakuzu remembered his fortune telling. He hated to admit it but he was curious. More curious than he had been in ages.

"Listen up because I'm only saying this once." Kakuzu told Hidan his plan. When he was done Hidan grinned.

"Sounds good to me."

"And remember. We're trying to avoid fighting so no picking any. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. No picking fights. You can stop glaring. I'll keep my word."

"…."

"What you don't believe me?"

"It wouldn't be the first time you broke your word."

"You need to trust me more, seriously."

"I trust you to get your head chopped off."

"…"

* * *

**End flashback. (awwwwww)**

* * *

Hidan put his hand inside of his cloak. He clutched a white summoning scroll. Kakuzu sealed his scythe in it in case something was to happen. He wanted to just carry it but noooooo that greed old fart head said that "it would be too suspicious".

"Who's your friend." Jiraiya stared at the tense Akatsuki member.

"He's a drinking buddy." Tsunade narrowed her eyes. There was a strict tension between the two men. A tension that she didn't like. Shizune sensed it too. She was signaling to Tsunade 'something's up' by squirming in her seat. Tsunade rose an eye brow signaling 'you bet'.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Shizune yelled, she caught the toad sages attention.

"Ah! Shizune. Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been doing?" Jiraiya gave her a bright carefree smile.

Shizune returned the gesture. "Good. How have-"

Jiraiya waved her off. He sat down at the table with them. His face serious. He pulled out a flask of who knows what from a pocket of the inside of his clothes. He sipped it tentively.

"So Tsunade. What have you been up to these past years? It's been a while since I saw you last. I'd say that it was….a few days after Orochimaru left thirteen years ago." Jiraiya glared at Tsunade. She didn't know why but she was getting madder by the second.

"Nothing much." Tsunade hid the tension in her voice, but Jiraiya noticed anyways.

"Nothing much, eh?" His eyes narrowed. "Hanging out with the Akatsuki doesn't seem like nothing much."

Soon the whole room was in a blur of motion. Hidan opened the summoning scroll and grabbed his scythe. He lunged at the toad sage with chakra loaded speed. Jiraiya dodged in time but mid doge tendrils of black thread came out from the ceiling and wrapped around his waist. His arms were pinned to his sides. He cursed. Hidan smirked as he saw the helpless sannin struggle to break free. With a sadistic grin on his face he lunged at the sannin once again. His scythe pulled back. Posed to slice his targets head clean off the moment he got in range.

'WHOSH!' Hidan's maniacal grin changed to shock when the sannin changed into a small frog. Hidan was going to fast to stop quickly. He tripped over the frog and was sent to the ground.

* * *

Kakuzu stayed in his hiding spot. He was concealed around the corner of a hallway. Things were not looking to good.

'_That danged brat. He just had to make things harder. I told him specifically not to make a move until the old man made any hostile movements. Still…if that was a frog substitution then where's the real deal?' _ Kakuzu searched the room with his eyes. He was looking for anything out of the ordinary. He almost missed it but he felt a faint charka presence coming from the other side of the room. He concentrated on that spot. It can't be a cloaking jutsu. Then what is it? Oh sh- "Hidan jump!" Kakuzu charged out from his hiding spot. Hidan didn't think, he jumped into the air.

A wall of mud came out from the ground. It would have been game over if he got caught in it. Hidan hung from the ceiling. Eyes searching the mud for any sign of the toad sannin . Kakuzu already knew where Jiraiya was. He yelled at Hidan to follow his lead. Kakuzu summoned a animal mask from his back.

"Gian!" The mask that Kakuzu separated from his body opened it s mouth, lightning charged inside of it. The lightning shot out striking the mud dead center.

The mud almost instantly disappeared and Jiraiya quickly jumped out form the remaining mud. The attack had missed him, but barely. The lightning may have only grazed his shoulder but the affect was still strong. He staggered back. Panting heavily. Blood slowly oozed from the wound.

Hidan gave a pre-victory grin. That old fart will be a nice sacrifice for his deity. A little on the old side but pickers can't be choosers.

Kakuzu grumbled a bit at seeing his partners grin. "Getting ahead of himself. I really wish that that nut case could die. At least then he'll learn his lesson and not keep doing stupid things all the time." The more cautious Akatsuki glanced sideways at the female sannin. Tsunade was frozen with terror. Her eyes looked on to the sight of Jiraiya's blood. Kakuzu frowned. _'What's her problem? She can't be afraid of blood can she?'_ He snapped his attention back to the battle. Jiraiya was still where he was. Bleeding and panting. Hidan stood a little ways off. He actually seemed to be thinking.

"Tsunade" Jiraiya growled not taking his eyes of the two Akatsuki.

"Are you still hung over with those two?" He wasn't talking about the two Akatsuki members present. No, he was talking about Dan and brother.

Tsunade said nothing. She was shivering uncontrollably now. She hadn't heard a thing he said. The moment she saw his blood. Everything seemed to stop. There was noting. A complete and total silence. It was pitch black in her silent world. Tsunade would have been glad to be stay there. In the darkness. In the silence. Where she could just forget about everything. But that was not how it was meant to be. The darkness was replaced by the dead faces of her brother and Dan. She was covered from head to toe in their blood.

If only, if only she had saved them. Then they could have been there. With her. She wouldn't have to feel alone She wouldn't have to feel so guilty. She would tease her brother. She would talk to Dan about getting married. Yes everything would have been perfect.

If she had saved them.

Her brother's lifeless body lying on that cold steel table shot through her like wild fire. His once bright green eyes now dull and faded. She couldn't protect him. She couldn't save him. Why? He was so young. Why ? He was a gennin. He was her brother. So why did he have to die? She couldn't protect his dream.

Dan's dyeing eyes replaced her brothers. She watched in horror as the life slowly drained from his face. No matter how hard she tried. No matter how much she had hoped. She couldn't save him. She couldn't protect his dream either.

She couldn't save them. She couldn't protect them. She couldn't help them achieve their dream. Their dream to become Hokage.

Hokage.

The word was poison in her mouth. What's so special about Hokage? You're the head of a village. So what? Did they ever tell people that becoming Hokage means dying for your village? Dying young. Way before your time? Hokage was for fools. And she was no fool. But still…hadn't Dan and lil' bro want to be Hokage? Yes, they did. And they died for it. They died.

Tsunade's shivering worsened. She was almost having spasms. Jiraiya tried to rush to her side and help her but Kakuzu blocked him. His watched Tsunade out of the corner of his eye. It was a sad sight. She, Tsunade, famed as a legendry ninja. Having a fit over a little blood. She truly has fallen. She was a ghost of the ninja she once was. He blankly wondered what could have caused her to be like this.

Tsunade bit her lip._ 'Get a hold of yourself! Look at who's around you! The Akatsuki….Akatsuki_. Then it hit her. Akatsuki meant red dawn. The fortune tellers words sunk into her head. _"That path starts with Red Dawn."_ The words echoed in her head. Her destiny started with those men. Tsunade controlled her shaking just enough to stare at the two mens backs. They were standing between her and Jiraiya. Tsunade felt all of her fear wash away. Dan's and brothers images faded from her mind. She still saw them. Prodding, reminding her that she couldn't save them. But they will have to wait.

Immortality was at her finger tips. She calmed down. Her body had stopped shivering. She stood tall and erect. The others seemed to notice. Kakuzu glanced back at her for a brief second. And Jiraiya looked as if some miracle had happened. He grinned. If he knew Tsunade as well as he did then those two are in for a heap of trouble. His eyes locked with Shizune's for half a second. But it was enough. Shizune had wisely decided to stay out of the battle. Sticking close to Tsunade's side. She knew that those two men were out of her league. She jumped back. Things were about to get messy.

Everything was still. Everyone was tensed. Waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

Tsunade cracked her shoulders, and smirked. She gathered up Chakra in her feet and hands. She lowered her self into a crouch. Her smirk widened at Jiraiya's goofy grin when he saw the look on her face. Before anyone could even blink Tsunade sprinted with amazing speed. Her fist drawn back. She felt an extra blot of energy when she saw his shocked face. Then with all of her might she punched him square in the chest. The punch was overkill. It broke his entire rib cage and busted his organs wide open. The force of the punch sent him backwards. He smashed through the cement wall of the Gambler's Hall and into the street on the other side. Digging into the ground. Creating a small niche around him.

Shizune's mouth was open in a silent scream. Kakuzu and Hidan watched awestruck. They didn't have time to move when Tsunade swooshed past them. Fist pulled back into that fatal punch.

Blood trickled down Jiraiya's mouth. He was conscious long enough to see Tsunade turn her back to him. His head felt like it had exploded when the pain was too much and he passed out. The last thing he thought was. _'I didn't even ask her out and she still beats the living crap out of me'_

* * *

Dun, Dun, Duuun! Am I evil or what? Mahahahahahahha! Chapter three ends cliffy! I think that I'm finally get the hand of cliffy endings.

Next time!

**Chapter 4:** All things end.


	4. All things end

Yays! Update! I'm so happy! A lot of fighting in this chapter! I think that this is like by best fight scene ever **;p** Also, one of you asked me a question, and I said that it will be answered in this chapter. It is answered in here, so yeah. ENJOY!!!!!

Apotheosis

Chapter 4: All things end.

* * *

Tsunade was standing by the ruins of the castle. It had been three days since she attacked and probably killed Jiraiya. She punched him and walked away. Shizune had rushed to Jiraiya's side and the two Akatsuki regarded her, not moving. She said nothing to any of them. She had a mission, and when her mission was done she would seek out the Akatsuki and join their ranks. She didn't care if she would be labeled as a criminal. She didn't care if she would be in every bingo book and bank on the continent. All that mattered to her was her deepest wish, her wish for immortality.

It was almost time for her to meet Orochimaru.

"Your answer?" Orochimaru's cold voice came from behind her.

Speak of the devil.

Tsunade didn't even turn to face her old teammate. "I will cure your arms."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Now, let's get this over with, shall we?" The grin on his face widened.

They slowly walked toward each other. The walk was slow and lay heavy on Tsunade's heart.

_"There's still time to change my decision. The fortune teller did say that he could revive them… no. They're gone. Even if he brings them back, it won't feel the same."_

Immortally was her goal.

She and Orochimaru were standing two feet away from each other. Orochimaru carefully held his hands up for Tsunade to heal. She began to build up chakra in her hands. The charka wasn't for healing, though. At the last second she was going to change her chakra into an electrical current that would utterly destroy Orochimaru's nervous system. Her plan was perfect, but it wasn't meant to be fully played out. Just as her hands were about to touch Orochimaru's, a kunai was thrown at her hands. She and Orochimaru jumped back. She glared at Kabuto, who was watching them from the top of the wall. He backflipped along the top of the wall and jumped behind Orochimaru.

Tsunade wasted no time. She lunged forward, a deadly punch aimed at Orochimaru's face, but Kabuto stepped in at the last second, a chakra scalpel in his hands. Tsunade changed her punch to a kick at the last second. Kabuto barely dodged the attack. Tsunade's foot hit the wall instead, causing it to crumble to pieces.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto didn't take his eyes off the female sannin. "Should we move to a better location? We are at a disadvantage here."

"Yes, we should. Tsunade still has that insane strength of hers." Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped from wall to wall. Tsunade followed them, punching through every wall, not bothering to jump them.

* * *

Tsunade stood panting, her fist still lodged into the ground. The battlefield Kabuto and Orochimaru had chosen was a wide open plain. Craters made by Tsunade were scattered about. She was panting heavily. Kabuto was likewise panting. They were even. Tsunade scowled; this kid was too good, almost as good as she was. His knowledge of medical jutsu was great. Tsunade squeezed her fist and charged at the young silver-haired boy once again. He dogged all of her attacks and countered with one of his own, smiling smugly.

That really ticked Tsunade off. "I'm not done yet!" she yelled. She faked a lunge at Kabuto and dashed in the opposite direction, straight toward Orochimaru.

The snake sannin tensed, ready to dodge at the last moment, but that wasn't necessary. Kabuto wasn't fast enough to protect Orochimaru, but was he was close enough to distract Tsunade. Kabuto, using his kunai, cut his arm. Drops of his blood landed on Tsunade. She stopped dead in her tracks, just as he had planned. Her fist was inches away from Orochimaru's face. Yes, she was able to fight her phobia before, but the blood wasn't on her then. This was different.

An image of Dan's blood on her hands burned in her head. She started to shake and go back to that dark corner of her mind when Orochimaru's voice dragged her away from it.

"How pitiful." He kicked her hard in the stomach, causing her to double over, the wind knocked right out of her. She cringed and shook even worse than before when a trickle of blood seeped out from between her lips.

Blood. There was blood on her. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. All she could see was Dan's and her brother's dead bodies.

"Pitiful, pitiful Tsunade." Orochimaru was repulsed by her; she cringed in fear, all because of a few drops of blood. "This will end this." His eyes widened as a long silver sword slid out of his mouth. The sword was hanging dangerously above her head. "Die!" The sword came crushing down.

Orochimaru cursed. A thick black tentacle came out from behind a boulder and grabbed Tsunade just in time to pull her out of the way.

"Well, well, if it isn't the snake."

Tsunade's body relaxed when a rough piece of cloth wiped the blood off her skin. She slowly began to calm down. Her breathing evened out.

"How do you expect to take on an enemy that knows your weakness?" Kakuzu said to her. She stared at him; she didn't understand why they were here. How could they know that she was here?

"Oi! Scaly! We got a bone to pick with you." Hidan grinned in sick, psychopathic way.

Orochimaru scowled at Hidan, then smiled sickly. "Well if it isn't my old friends, the Akatsuki."

"We were never your friends, Orochimaru." Kakuzu stepped closer. "We are here to end some things. I bet you'll fetch a very high bounty."

"Money, money, money! Is that all you ever talk about?" Hidan threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Money is important, you know…" Kakuzu stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

BAM!

Tsunade had charged forward. She stopped halfway to Orochimaru and yelled as she punched the ground brutally. The ground trembled and broke, sending a wave of rocks at the snake sannin and his sidekick. Kabuto quickly ate a blood pill and did many fleet-footed maneuvers around the rocks. He came up quickly behind Tsunade. She kicked his feet out from beneath him and corrected her body to do a punch. The momentum of her previous attack added onto the force of the punch. Kabuto would be dead the moment her fist came in contact with his skin.

"Senei Jashu." Three dark green snakes came out of Orochimaru's sleeve, wrapping themselves around Tsunade's fist. Kabuto rolled out of the way, running his chakra scalpel down the length of Tsunade's arm. She hissed when her arm fell limp by her side. The snakes wrapped themselves tightly around Tsunade's body.

Orochimaru tossed Tsunade up into the air, the snakes still wrapped around her. He pulled back on the snakes, his sword in his mouth once again. Tsunade was tugged harshly back down to earth, straight toward the tip of Orochimaru's sword.

"Don't forget about us, scales for brains!" Hidan rushed into the fray, haphazardly swinging his scythe at the sannin's head. The scythe, whether on purpose or not, cut through the snakes wrapped around Tsunade. She threw off the remains and let herself fall down to the earth where the two men were fighting. She prayed that the Jashinist would be able to doge her attack. Chakra built up in her leg. She could see the sheer power radiating from it.

"HIYAAAAAH!" Her leg hit the ground, sending a shockwave of wind and rock in every direction. She panted, her eyes darting from rock to rock. Hidan and Orochimaru were nowhere to be found, buried amongst the rubble.

"To your left." Kakuzu appeared behind her. Tsunade aimed a punch to her left, catching Kabuto in the gut. The sound of breaking bones could be heard.

The male medic slumped to the ground, his hands clutching his stomach. Tsunade panted. Her limp arm was slowing her down too much. She started to heal it while keeping a wary eye on Kabuto.

"Not bad." Orochimaru shoved a rock off him. He had summoned snakes around him like a shield. Hidan was still nowhere to be found.

"Atsugai!" A mask came out from Kakuzu's back, wind gushing out of it. The attack hit dead on. Kakuzu growled when he realized it was a clone he killed.

Tsunade had finished healing her arm. She glanced down at Kabuto, who was still clutching his stomach. Something didn't seem right about it. She jumped back just in time as Kabuto's hand jabbed out, his chakra scalpel barley missing her ankle. Tsunade stared at the boy in disbelief. There was no blood. Even when she hit him, no blood came out. She gritted her teeth. He had to have started to heal himself before she hit him.

Kabuto stood up. He was very tired, but didn't show it. He glanced at Orochimaru. Something seemed to bother him. Orochimaru nodded at his subordinate.

"Well, it seems like there is someplace else that I should be." He pushed his glasses further up his nose. "We'll play later Tsunade-sama, Akatsuki." He was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Looks like it's just us now." Orochimaru smirked and summoned more snakes from his mouth. The hardest battle had begun!

* * *

Kabuto raced back to town. Orochimaru had recognized his chakra signature, the chakra signature of Jiraiya. He was tried and probably wouldn't stand much of a chance against the frog sannin, but if Jiraiya got involved in _that_ battle, things would end very badly.

Kabuto was back in town, hiding behind the corner of a building. He saw Jiraiya, Shizune, and Naruto sitting on the roof next to a window. He enhanced his hearing by building up chakra in his ears. Jiraiya's rough, rigged voice shocked him.

"Shizune. Do you think that you could do anything to improve my condition? There's no way I can take on Tsunade when I'm this weak, let alone Orochimaru, even if he has no arms to use."

"Let me fight, Ero-sennin!" The peppy, hyper ninja Naruto yelled. "I'll kick all of their butts!"

"No!" Jiraiya snapped at the blonde. "There are two Akatsuki here as well!"

Naruto's eyes widened with shock. "Y-you mean Itachi and that fish dude?"

Jiraiya scowled. "No. These guys are different. We don't know their full abilities. I saw them when we first came here. That's why I made you stay at the inn. If they know you're here then they will surely come after you."

Shizune's face distorted in concentration, trying to remember anything about the two men they had met in the bar.

Kabuto eyes narrowed. He calculated his chances of victory against the sannin. Even when weakened, he was no pushover. There was also Tsunade's assistant, Shizune. Naruto as well, but he wasn't much of a threat to Kabuto.

"What are we going to do, Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune gave the frog sage a pleading look. She clearly wanted to go find Tsunade, but Jiraiya was more experienced when it came to Tsunade, Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki.

"I don't know, Shizune." He sighed and gulped down a few more glasses of water from a pitcher that Shizune had brought out from their room.

Kabuto decided that he could not win in a fight, so he would settle for the next best thing: being a distraction. In a flurry of movement, he was standing on the roof one story above them. They gasped in surprise. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"You!" Naruto yelled, anger rushing through him. He could feel the Kyuubi's power build up inside him. He jumped up, kunai in hand. Kabuto grinned as he jumped back. He did backflips to the next roof over. Naruto followed him. Jiraiya cursed and barked at Shizune to stay with Naruto. The medic nin nodded and hurried to catch up with Naruto and Kabuto, who were getting father and farther away. Jiraiya followed them to the best of his ability. Naruto was the first of his priorities. Tsunade was strong. She could take care of herself, he hoped.

* * *

Orochimaru stood opposite Tsunade and Kakuzu. She had small scratches along her arms and legs. Kakuzu was a heart short. They stared at each other. Kakuzu huffed as another mask from his back raced toward the snake sannin.

"Gian!" he shouted. For a fraction of a second, everything went pitch black. Then lighting from the mask's mouth hit the snake sannin square in the chest. Tsunade rushed forward, her fist pulled back. Snakes flooded out of Orochimaru's mouth. Tsunade dodged to the left, grabbing the nearest snake and pulling with all her strength, sending the man straight towards her. The snakes cut off from his mouth, and Orochimaru's tongue whipped out, wrapping around Tsunade's neck. At the last second, the female sannin grabbed his tongue and unwound it from around her. She grinned and tugged hard on the tongue, sending him even faster toward her with no way of escaping. She punched him violently in the jaw, sending him back from the force of the punch. She pulled back on his tongue again, bringing him back for more. She continued this over and over again, ignoring the pain in her muscles and joints. She forced herself to focus intently on the next punch; if she stopped now, she wouldn't be able to keep going.

"Gaaaaah!" She let out one last punch to his gut, this time letting go of his tongue. The muscles in her arm were breaking. They couldn't keep up with all of her moves. She was getting old. Her body wasn't as strong as it once was. She panted and watched Kakuzu continue where she left off, his steel-hard body beating the snake mercilessly.

"Sh-!" Kakuzu suddenly cursed. Snakes held the ex-falls nin and as Orochimaru's neck extended, the same sword from before sliding out of his mouth. Tsunade couldn't react in time. The sword went right through her chest. She gasped as the pain overwhelmed her. He missed her heart, but her breath hitched as blood poured out from the wound.

Tsunade did the last thing Orochimaru would expect her to do: she smiled. In a sweet voice she whispered: "You of all people should know that all things end, Orochimaru. All things end."

The snake sannin hissed and twisted the sword still inside Tsunade. She cried out in pain. It hurt terribly, but she was going to push through it. She had a plan. With all the energy she could muster, she forced her chakra to build up in her hands and feet. She was going to end this once and for all. She grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin.

"What do you think you're doing, Tsunade? Do you honestly think you can do anything in that state?"

A ferocious growl dominated Tsunade's facial features, replacing her sweet smile.

"I'm going to destroy you, that's what! Souzou Saisei!" The purple diamond on her forehead began to glow. Purple markings ran across her face. Smoke sizzled from her wounds as they healed. Orochimaru's eyes widened. He quickly pulled the sword out from her chest. He tried to break out of her grip, but it was no use; she had an iron hold on him. The wound from his sword was gone now. Not even a scar was left. Tsunade's lip curled as she brought him down across her knee, almost snapping him in half. She would have if Kabuto hadn't picked that very moment to re-enter the fray. Kabuto was also back from wherever he had been. Kabuto used the same technique he had used on himself before. His hand grasped the sannin's arm, healing Orochimaru before Tsunade hurt him. She flung her former teammate and his lackey across the plain, landing only feet before Kakuzu, who had freed himself from the snakes wrapped around his body.

Kabuto quickly grabbed Orochimaru and jumped away from the Akatsuki. "Orochimaru-sama!" He couldn't heal his master. Orochimaru sensed that he had almost no chakra left, only enough to escape.

"Let's go," he hissed. Kabuto did the hand signs, and their figures started to blur into nothingness. Before Orochimaru and Kabuto fully disappeared, Orochimaru glared at the Akatsuki watching them. "This isn't over," he said, and they were gone.

Tsunade collapsed to the ground, her body trembling. She had pushed herself way too far; her body was staring to fail her. Her Souzou Sasiei was still working, so she would survive, but it would take weeks to fully recover. Her vision started to fade, and she struggled to remain conscious. She looked at her hands that had a few wrinkles covering them. She didn't look young anymore. She now looked her age, 53 years old.

She stood up slowly, her willpower the only thing that supported her. She watched as Kakuzu searched through the pile of rocks where Hidan could still be buried. She wanted to tell him that Hidan was dead, that nobody could survive that, but her voice failed her. She couldn't let out a single sound.

"OVER HERE, YOU (bad word block)HEAD!" Hidan's voice came screaming out from beneath a few rocks five feet away from where Kakuzu stood.

Tsunade watched in fascination as the masked man tossed aside a few rocks, revealing the white-haired Jashinist.

"About friggen time!" he shouted. A stream of curses burst from his mouth. Tsunade couldn't believe it. His whole body was covered in blood. Tsunade could tell from looking at him that he had at least five broken ribs, a broken arm, a neck fracture, and a huge cut along his leg. He should have bled to death by now.

"Shut up. I had more important things to worry about, like Orochimaru, for instance."

"Yeah, right! You could have tried to… who the heck is that?" He stared at Tsunade, not recognizing her older self.

"That's Tsunade, you baka."

"No friggen way! She looks way too old!" He pointed at her in a disbelieving manner. Kakuzu knew that his partner had a point. He wanted to question the sannin, but it seemed she had finally had all she could take. Tsunade passed out.

* * *

In a forest clearing in the outskirts of the Hidden Rain village stood a twenty-foot-tall statue of a once-powerful kunoichi, Valencia Verdandi. She was the founder of the Hidden Rain village and of all medical Ninjutsu. The statue was old and covered in moss. A young woman leaned against the statue, her long brown hair splayed across her shoulders and back. She wore an extravagantly designed green and purple robe with a high slit and red flower designs. She looked up at the statue's face, which was no longer distinguishable beneath the moss. The young woman's own expression was passive, deep in thought.

"I wonder how Tsunade is doing," she said to the statue and smiled. "I have the feeling that I'll be seeing her again soon."

End of Chapter 4

What happens to Tsunade? What happened to Naruto, Jiraiya, and Shizune? Who is that mysterious woman at the end? Next chapter the Kakuzu x Tsunade fluff begins!

Next time! Chapter 5: The beginning of a new dawn, a red dawn.


	5. The begining of a new dawn, a red dawn

Yosh! Another chapter! This chapter will start some of the political problems and the beginning of the KakuxTsune pairing!

**Warning: If you are not Narutarded as I am and there for is not savy with the entire series and don't like spoilers then I suggest you skip everything until the first line. This chapter has a bit of Peins past and mentions the real leader of Akatsuki. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I own... that woman who pwns everybody (grins evily)

* * *

Chapter 5: The beginning of a new dawn, a red dawn.

A man with sort, spiky, bright orange hair sat atop the edge of a tallest tower in Amegakure. The rain was pouring from the sky as usual. He could stop it but chose not too. Rain was important to the natural cycle of things. He didn't stop it unless he had good reason to. He watched the people down below oblivious to his gaze. No one could see him, he was too high up.

Rain country was in civil war right now. He was leading the rebel group against the daimyo. The orange haired Akatsuki, Pein, had every reason to go against him. Not only for the goals of Akatsuki but also for Rain Country itself. This country has seen so much turmoil. Civil war was never a pleasant thing. It caused so much hurt and pain. It took away his and Konan's family. He didn't like it but the memory's flooded back to him.

He and Konan were all alone. They were hungry and scared. More people came by their destroyed village, they didn't dare to come out of their hiding spot for fear that they were looking to kill any survivors. Things changed a bit when they meet Yahiko. He was so strong. He wanted to change rain country. He wanted to fix all of the problems facing it. And when he died Pein took his dream upon himself. He started the civil war in Rain and killed the Hidden village's leader.

"Pein." The blue haired kunoichi, Konan, gently put her hand on Pein's shoulder. Pein looked up into her deep purple eyes. "A skirmish has broken out 10 miles away from here. It seems that some woman is calling for rebellion, but what she aims for is something completely different then what we dream for." Konan watched with worry as Pein's face contorted.

"Who is she?" He hisses.

"We don't know, but she is very powerful. Anyone that get's so much as 10 feet near her drops dead."

"A ninjutsu?"

"That's just it. She doesn't move at all… she-"

"She move's faster then what the human eye can see. If she can move that fast then she must be a powerful shinobi. Withdraw all troops. I will handle this."

"Are you sure?' Konan's voice was tinted with worry. Pein stared into her eyes.

"Do you doubt me?"

Konan sighed and forced a small smile on her face. "No."

"Very good. Stay here while I'll handle this."

Konan looked as if she wanted to protest but keep her mouth firmly shut. She nodded, not trusting her self to speak.

Pein walked out to the ledge of the tall tower. He jumped down. The air rushing past him. With feline grace he landed on the ground and off through the streets to the site of the battle.

* * *

Bodies lay in abundance around a single woman with long brown hair wearing a green robe with a high slit. Her dark green eyes shone playfully. Another squad of rain nin were charging at her. She smirked as she moved behind each and everyone of them with such speed that before they even saw her move they were dead. It was easy for her to kill them. All she had to do was touch them. With that single touch she could do anything she wanted. Her smiling face disappeared when she looked around at the dead bodies surrounding her.

"I wish that at least one of them was talented enough to give me a tiny bit of a challenge. Someone who could at least survive the first attack." She kicked over a corpse scowling at it. "Poor bakas. Following that sorry excuse for a leader, their "god". It makes me sick. Following the supernatural like lost little puppies. They should at least have the sense to question this "god" of theirs. I don't believe such crap."

"That's to bad. Because their "god" has come to fight you personally." The woman slowly turned to see the brilliant orange haired Akatsuki member. The woman's smiling face at the hopes of a new play thing disappeared in seconds as her eyes spied the cloak. Rage filled her.

"Ah." She said. "So the (bleep)head Akatsuki that's running around playing demon tamers are finally here to stop me. Tell me, who ordered you here?"

Pein narrowed his eyes. "No one ordered me, I am Pein. Leader of the Akatsuki."

The woman snorted. "Please, don't make me laugh. I know that that (bleep)headed Uchiha is still alive. I did give him the secret to immortality after all." Her eyes glazed over as if remembering a painful memory. Pein didn't waste a second in attacking her.

The woman snapped back to reality just in time. With no effort she dodged his attacks. She couldn't help but smile. _'This guy is good'_

* * *

Jiraiya scowled. He Naruto and Shizune were back in Konoha. Shizune had told him that she was going to try to be the next Hokage. Jiraiya agreed, grateful that he didn't have to take the job himself. He trusted Shizune and her judgment. Sure she was more of a follower than a leader but it was only temporary until a better candidate could be picked. He took some pills for his headache that he got from Naruto's constant complaining and begging him to train the orange clad gennin. Naruto took his loss against Kabuto very hard. The nin had beat him so easily. The usually hyper active nin sulked the whole way back to the village. He looked out the window of the Hokage building. It was a nice sunny day despite the cloudy black and gray clouds that hid deep inside of him.

"I wonder where Tsunade is." He whispered softly.

* * *

Tsunade had wakened up in a room she had never seen before. She had already restored her youthful image and was going through many scenarios of how or why she was here. Though she didn't have to wonder for long since Kakuzu walked through the door at the other end of the room.

"Good, you're awake." He said.

"Where am I?" Tsunade demanded. She was almost at full strength.

"A hotel room."

"I figured that that much, now where am I?"

"Gekakurge. A village on fire country's border."

"Gekakurge?!" Tsunade gasped. They were a day and a half away from Konoha and a day away from the village where Orochimaru had found her. How long was she out? It couldn't have been that long could it?

"Do you have a problem with it?" Tsunade shook her head. "Good not get up, were leaving."

"Wait a second! How long have I been out? And why the heck would I go anywhere with you?" Tsunade planed on finding these guys, she was going to join Akatsuki after all. What she didn't understand was why they took her with them.

"At least three days and our leader has offered you a position within the Akatsuki." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why should I join Akatsuki? What's in it for me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. By the way if you learn anything about the organization before you are a member or something of the sort we'll have to kill you"

"Heh, Fine. I'm not afraid to take a gamble. The higher the sakes the better the pay out."

"Just come on already, time is money." Tsunade grumbled at this. She'd had plenty of time but never enough money.

They meet Hidan downstairs and set out. Tsunade walked a ways behind them, experience had told her all too well to never drop your guard. The two Akatsuki may actually mean to take her to the Akatsuki's base and meet their leader and become a member, but then again it could all be trap.

Soon they were out of fire country and into Rain. Tsunade marveled at how they got into the country so easily. She was one of the few outsiders that knew of the civil war going on in Rain. The country was desperate to keep it under wraps. Anybody that wanted to enter the country had to announce their propose, how long they were staying and were escorted by a Rain nin their entire stay. So far they meet no resistance. They came across not a single soul.

Of course rain country being Rain country it, rained. Atlas, it didn't just rain. It poured in rapid torrents. Kakuzu and Hidan were fine. They had their long cloaks and straw hats, and what did Tsunade have? A slightly thick green jacket that was soaked through in seconds. It did little against that pounding rain.

"Why does it have to rain so friggen much!" She spat. Her arms were tired from holding her soaking wet jacket over her head.

"Rain's, rain get used to it. It rains here nearly every friggen day." Hidan smirked at her wet misery. He was perfectly dry. "You're looking a little wet there _old lady_."

Ooh did that tick Tsunade off. She returned the favor in the form of giving him an upper cut to the jaw and snatching his cloak and hat off him.

"That you for graciously giving me your cloak and hat." She teased Hidan who was covered in mud from landing on the wet road. She slipped the cloak and hat on, ignoring Hidan's obscenities.

"Oy! Kakuzu! Make her give my friggen cloak and hat back!"

"Quit acting like a child and live with it." Said the ex-falls nin.

Tsunade turned to look at Hidan smirking. "You're looking a little wet there _boy_." She snickered. The man just scowled and secretly wished that he had worn a shirt under his cloak.

"Were almost there." Kakuzu finally said after hours of drudgery walking through Rain country. They still had encountered no one.

" 'Bout friggen time. I'm soaked." The rain had let up a little but not by much. Hidan was rubbing his arms, trying to bring warmth back to his cold limbs.

"If you just had a cloak you wouldn't be soaked." Tsunade punched him playfully in the arm.

"Oh shut up beeyoch."

Kakuzu stopped. Tsunade looked at him questionably. The masked man's only reply was. "We're here."

* * *

The Akatsuki base to say in a word was, impressive. They were in the heart of Rain country just outside of the hidden village. The base's entrance was hidden in a large bramble of bushes and was mostly underground. The kitchen and a front entrance room was above ground with everything else below. Leader was not back from a personal mission in the city so she hung out in one of the rooms. She was not allowed to wander around the base until she meets leader. She had a sense of de ja vu when Kakuzu entered the room.

"Leader is still not back yet if your wondering." He said taking off his cloak and throwing it over a chair and sat down at a desk with many piles of paper heaped on top of it.

"What is all that?" Tsunade asked curious though mostly because she was bored.

"Bills" he replied simply.

"Bills?"

"I don't repeat myself." He pulled out a simple but primitive calculator and did some number crunching. Tsunade watched with dull interest. She imagined what she could be doing now if she had become Hokage. _'It'd more interesting than watching a member of the feared Akatsuki do number crunching._' She mused. A smile played at her lips.

"Does anything interesting ever happen around here?"

No reply.

"Is the word fun even in your vocabulary?"

Again no reply.

"Am I just talking to myself or do you just like to think before answering a question?"

He growled and turned his head slightly towards her. "Yes, yes and you are talking to yourself." He turned back to the papers on his desk with rapt attention.

Tsunade grumbled a few curses at him and laid back on the bed. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep but again she knew only too well what dropping your guard could mean. She sat up. A nagging question popped into her head.

"Why did you help me fight Orochimaru? And why did you help me when I fell unconscious?"

The sound of a pencil snapping was prominent. Kakuzu was silent but she knew it was because he was thinking of an answer.

"Orochimaru" he said. "Was once a member of Akatsuki. But a while back he left after trying to take Itachi's body. He took his ring with him. It became high on the organizations priorities list to kill him. As for why we helped you… we need more members, especially those who are trained in medical jutsu. You fit the bill. That's all." Tsunade glared at him. Her woman's intuition told her that there was more to it but she didn't press the issue.

"I'm going to go see if leader is back yet." He said suddenly standing and stomping out of the room. Tsunade now really thought that there was more to it than he let on. With a sigh she stared lazily around the room.

Meanwhile Kakuzu was walking rather hurriedly down the hallway. He didn't know why but there was something about her. His thoughts strayed to the fortune teller almost all the time. Her words hung like dead weights in his head. Back then and even now there was something about Tsunade that made his heart act oddly, all five of them. He shook his head at all of his crazy ideas.

'_I'm sure it's nothing.'_ He though rubbing his temples. _'I must be getting sick or something.'_

With a start he stopped mid step into the living room. There he saw Konan carrying leader on her back. The left side of his face, his right arm and left leg covered in blood.

"Oh pie." He cursed and took his injured leader from Konan's arm. He was in bad condition. "He needs to be treated right away. I don't think that I can-" he would have slapped his head in any other situation as he remembered Tsunade in his room. He turned to Konan. "Go to my room and bring the woman in there."

Konan nodded grimly and did as she was told. Kakuzu started to stitch up the open wounds on leader. The man's eyes fluttered and he coughed violently.

"Forget me… call the other's… together… threat… now!" he hissed through the pain then passed out. Kakuzu was at a loss at who in the world could be powerful enough to hurt leader like this.

'_Whoever they are.'_ He thought solemnly. _'They must have immense skill and power.'_

* * *

Yosh! Another chapter done! I would have this and many other stories updated if it weren't for… dun dun dunnnn! Hurricane Ike! Yes Ike! Ike graciously sent 60 mph winds though my lovely home state of Ohio causing a huge black out. I got out of school for two days… but had no electricity. I just got power today (cheers loudly) so I can finally update. So yeah I hope you like this story. And there was KakuxTsune fluff. It was just really hard to see. I really want them to stay in character so I have to slowly develop their relationship so yeah. If you wanna flame me then please visit my profile were I left you a little message and please review! Tell me what you think! Anything! Just please click that "go" button. Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?


	6. A New Threat

Ya me sleepy so sorry bout any grammar or spelling mistakes. Enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I own Valencia and that's it. Yeah I own someone! Whoo! If I owned Naruto Sasuke's name would be chicken butt hair boy.

* * *

Chapter 6: The new threat

* * *

A woman with long brown hair and vibrant green eyes sat meditating under the statue of Amegakure's founder, Valencia Verdandi. She was slowly but surely restoring her chakra. She smirked at remembrance of her fight against the "leader" of Akatsuki. She didn't believe it though. She knew who the true leader was. She did love him after all. Her smile was replaced by fury.

"That dastard." She hissed with loathing. She could never forgive him. Not after what he did to her. No, the pits of heck will freeze over before the thought of forgiving him would ever enter her mind. She sighed and tried to find her inner peace again. She couldn't loss control now, not near her forgotten statue, neglected as it is. She lost the will to keep cleaning it about 5 decades ago.

Her chakra was almost fully restored. Her body relaxed. Her mind shifted to a more pleasant thought. Like her last battle. Of course he was no match for her. She had hundreds of years experience. She could heal any wound she received and completely restore any body part she may lose. Even when he realized this for himself he kept battling.

'_Though he wouldn't be battling any more after those wounds I gave him._' She thought wryly. _'Such a shame too, I would have liked to play wit him again.'_

Her green eyes scanned the high sky stretching endlessly above her.

"I hope Tsunade is doing alright. She's such a cute kid. I kinda miss her. Well I just really hope that she's not following in her master's foot steps and repeating my mistakes. No... She's a good kid. She wouldn't get involved with the Akatsuki. She's better than that."

* * *

"There." Tsunade panted. She was dead tired from healing Pein's wounds. Konan watched silently from the corner of the room. Worry written all over her face.

"Will he be alright?" She asked quickly. With a smile Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, but he needs plenty of rest. No moving for at least a week."

Konan looked at her sleeping partners face. A soft smile on her lips. "Thank you, for helping him." Tsunade nodded gravely.

"It was my duty as a doctor." She said simply. Konan sat down next to the bed. She placed a warm hand over Pein's. Tsunade decided to give her some privacy and quietly left the room. Outside she saw Kakuzu walking down the hallway.

"Well?" He asked. His voice neutral to all emotion.

"He'll be fine, as long as he rests and not move for about a week." Kakuzu coughed.

"Yeah right, he'll be out of that bed the moment he wakes."

"If he dose I'll break every bone in his leg and force him to stay."

"Tech, you have guts I'll give you that.' Tsunade nodded weakly. Her age and fatigue was catching up to her. She put a hand on the wall to steady herself. Kakuzu stared at her.

"You should rest; I doubt healing those wounds was a walk in the park." As if in response Tsunade's legs gave away. She was too tired to get up or even speak for that matter. Kakuzu wordlessly slung her arm over his shoulder and half carried half dragged her back to his room and laid her down on his bed. Tsunade fell asleep instantly. Kakuzu sighed and sat down at his desk. Again being near Tsunade was causing his insides to act up.

"What the heck is wrong with me." He mumbled. He watched her sleep, he couldn't help it. There was something about Tsunade…

"I feel like a perverted old man." He sighed. His eyes strayed to his ring. He followed leader's orders and called everyone together for a live meeting. Something that has never been done before. There was reasons why no one meet each other in real life. The main one being that they'd kill each other. It's a plain simple fact.

"Shizune… Ton ton." Tsunade mumbled in her sleep. Kakuzu examined her. Her delicate eyes brows were furrowed together. Her mouth twitched from a small smile to a scowl and back again. Her left hand rested on her stomach while her right lay next to her.

"Brother… Dan…"

Kakuzu listened with a strange fascination as Tsunade talked in her sleep. She didn't really talk sentenced, more like said names or places. She did this for a while. Her expression always different from one name to another. When she mentioned Dan her face was soft and warm, when she mentioned Shizune her face looked proud, and when she said Jiraiya's name she looked like she was about to commit murder.

"Pervert" Her lips formed a soundless growl. "I'm gonna maul you…"

Kakuzu remembers Jiraiya. He wondered at what their relationship could have been.

"Kakuzu…"

The ex-falls nin's eyes widened. He blinked twice, not sure if he had imagined it or not.

_Did she just say my name? No she couldn't have had. I must be going senile or something. _

"Kakuzu" Tsunade mumbled in her sleep once again. Kakuzu defiantly heard her that time. His head was feeling numb. He couldn't comprehend how her saying his name affected him. He did know one thing though. He… he liked it. He didn't understand how but he did.

"_I see that woman in your future."_

That dang fortune teller. Kakuzu cursed. This had to be her fault, somehow. Maybe she put some curse or something on him so that he'll feel this way. Yes that had to be it. Kakuzu buried his emotions, denying their true nature, what they really meant. He cursed under his breath again. He had gone for so long denying himself these feelings that didn't want to face them when they confronted him for the firs time in years.

"This is…" Before he could finish his sentence, loud screaming, yelling and curseing filled the base. "Oh heck."

* * *

"You wanna say that to my face you piece of (beep!)" Deidara pinned Hidan to the ground, strangling him.

"Like that's going to kill me!" Hidan yelled. He didn't even try to stop Deidara from suffocating him. Deidara reached into a bag hooked onto his belt and pulled out a lump of clay.

"Then how 'bout I blow you up instead, hmm?" The blonde smirked evilly as his hand mouth swallowed the clay and chewed it. Hidan's eyes widened slightly.

"You wouldn't" He hissed.

"Oh I would" Deidara grinned.

Kakuzu walked into the room seeing Deidara on top of Hidan. "Oy go make love else where" he yelled rather loudly. Deidara's face fell as he realized the position they were in and jumped up and stood next to Sasori who hadn't moved a muscle. He was just sorta there.

"Figured you guys would be here first." Kakuzu sighed. Ignoring the looks of murder Hidan was glaring at him.

"I don't like to keep people waiting." Sasori said tonelessly. Deidara rolled his eyes. He heard that almost everyday.

"So where's leader?" Deidara asked casually.

"Recovering." Deidara looked at him curiously. He had caught Sasori's attention as well.

"Recovering?" Deidara repeated like a parrot. Hidan 'tisch'ed.

"Yeah he got beat up bad by some person." Deidara's jaw dropped.

"Leader? Leader got beat up?" He looked to Kakuzu, who nodded. "Wow, who was it?"

"We don't know, he passed out after he told me to gather everyone."

"He's probably going to send us after that person." Hidan beeyoched. "What a pain, seriously."

"Well, well so we weren't first ones here eh Itachi-san?" Kisame followed by Itachi walked into the room. The atmosphere instantly changed. Deidara glared slow, violent, painful death at Itachi, who was expressionless as usual and Kisame was well Kisame.

"Well looks like were all here. The first live meeting." Zetsu came up through the floor right next to where Hidan was sitting. The male swore like a sailor at the plant.

"**Shut up before I eat you**." Hidan stopped mid word and cringed. Zetsu said it like he meant it.

"Heh, I didn't expect you all to get here soon." Leader walked into the room with the help of Konan. His face contorted from pain. "Listen, I'm giving you all a top priority mission. You all are to work as a team to bring down the target. Do not, I repeat do not take on the target alone. You'll die before you knew what hit you." He had their unwavering attention now. Many looked disbelievingly at him.

"What the heck happened?" Kisame suddenly spoke up. "We're searching for our biju when we suddenly get a message from Kakuzu to come to the base. Why the heck happened to you leader-sama?"

Leader told them everything that happened up to his battle against the woman. The other listened intently.

"This woman's skills are ungodly. She can move faster than the eye could ever hope to track. Not even Sharingan could keep up." He said with a nod at Itachi. "And the sheer power of her attacks. Just a single tap could shatter solid rocks."

"You just fight her long range then right, un?" Deidara interrupted. "I bet one good explosion to the face will end her-"

"No Deidara," Leader grimaced. "To put it bluntly she's more immortal than Hidan." The silence that followed was beyond unnerving. The others' brains' fried at the though of someone being even more immortal than immortality itself.

"That's impossible." Hidan said. His voice unusually flat. "I'm as immortal as you can get." Leader shook his head.

"She can completely regenerate her body. Once during the battle I had cut her arm off, she just stood there smiling and right before my eyes her arm rebuilt itself. She can heal all wounds she receives no matter how small or fatal in seconds."

"That's impossible."

Everyone's head turned to the new comer. People were coming by the second it seemed. Tsunade stood in the door way glaring at Pein. "You should be in bed." She said in a deadly low tone.

Pein managed a small smirk. "Like I'm the kind of person that stays in bed waiting to get better." His face turned serious. "Do you know about this healing ability?"

"I know that it's impossible" Tsunade remarked. She looked quickly at all of the gathered Akatsuki. All of them, minus Hidan and Kakuzu, looked at her with shock or surprise. Tsunade ignored them and talked to leader directly.

"The cells in the human body can split and heal so many times. Thus the more you split them the shorter your life gets. If you spilt the cells to fast they can't heal properly, thus shortening your life even more. To heal herself like that would be shortening her life by decades. For her to heal that fast she has to be creating completely new cells and destroying the old ones. But to create even one new cell uses an impossible amount of energy. She would have to have an unimaginable amount of Chakra to pull it off."

Leader nodded his head, understanding everything. "Yes I see… Hm that would explain why she doesn't use Ninjutsu or genjutsu, to use those techniques along with healing would spend up all of her chakra five minuets into the battle. I noticed that during the battle she was especially susceptible to ninjutsu and genjutsu. It did more damage to her than it would have done to any other. For beating her, my best bet would be to injury her beyond regeneration."

Everyone nodded their heads, first the first time they felt anxiety. They knew that they were in for the toughest battle of their lives. Leader cleared his throat.

"My spies will tell you her current location. Remember… work together and don't die…"

The Akatsuki all nodded their heads. And they speed of to Amegakure where the spy waits for them; all of them were mentally preparing themselves for the fight.

"Are you sure they will prevail?" Konan asked. She set Pein down on the ground. Tsunade had started to heal him some more. She eased his pain a little.

"I hope they will be. As long as they work together they will be alright. And I swear if they die I'll drag their carcasses out from heck and kill them."

* * *

Yosh! What will happen to the Akatsuki? Will they work together or will they kill each other before they even reach their target? Find out by reviewing!


	7. I am a true immortal!

Me: Hello dear readers! Yeah sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was hoping for more reviews…. Enjoy the next chapter of Apotheosis

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I own Valencia only. -.-

* * *

Chapter 7: I am a true immortal!

* * *

The entire Akatsuki was jumping from tree branch to tree branch at break neck speed. They had just met with Pein's spy. He had told them that the woman was 20 miles north of where they were. He also told them that she may be alone but still very dangerous.

It was oddly silent between the Akatsuki. If it had been any other situation they would have been at each others throats. Though there still was a few problems. Like that fact that Deidara didn't stop glaring at Itachi and Hidan cursed or swore just about every five seconds for no reason at all.

They were near their targets location. They felt a massive chakra signature. A chakra signature that dwarfed Kisame's.

"Dang" Hidan cursed, "She has as much chakra as a biju."

Kisame and Deidara nodded their heads in agreement.

"We need a plan before we go any further." Kakuzu glanced at the others. Kisame grinned.

"Well what do you suggest Kakuzu-san?" The shark man asked.

"We'll do something between a charge and ambush." He continued explaining his plan. The others paid abrupt attention, except for Hidan. And when Kakuzu said to get ready the jashinsit asked if he could repeat the plan for he wasn't listening. Let's just say that the first injury of the battle was dealt.

* * *

A sole woman stood at the center of a large clearing. She had cleared it specifically for her next fight.

Valencia smirked. She knew of her "guests" that has come to visit her. She could sense their chakra presence as if they were standing right next to her. With amusement in her vivid green eyes she followed their movements. They had split into two groups. Three, one of which had at least three times more chakra then the rest of them ran straight towards her. The other three split up even more and flanked her. She guessed that they were going to use brute force to push her towards their waiting allies. A charge and ambush all rolled up into one.

"I'll go along with their little plan." She said quietly to herself. "Just to see their expressions when they see a true immortal."

She didn't have to wait long. Three males jumped out of the trees and stopped at the far end of the clearing. They all wore the same black cloaks but she could still distinguish certain characteristics they had. One wore a mask that covered his entire face. The second was pale with white hair and lavender eyes. Valencia couldn't help but ogle at him for a moment. She looked away from him and almost laughed out loud at the third. He was tall and…. Had spiky blue hair that defied gravity and light blue skin with gills and small beady eyes.

"So tell me. Is that carrot head really your leader?" She called to them. They gave no reply. "Now, now." She teased. "Don't you know it's rude to ignore a lady?" _'I'll give them a little scare for being such uncivilized criminals'_ she thought wickedly. She took too unusually slow, long strides forward then a monstrous booming filled the entire area as she ran faster than the speed of sound. A gust of wind blew fierily at the three Akatsuki. It blew so harshly that they had to anchor themselves to the ground with chakra to stop from being blown away by it.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" She whispered into the white haired mans ear. All of their eyes widened as she smirked wolfishly. "I hope you guys give me a challenge like that carrot head did."

* * *

Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame were all panting from breath. The same though on all of their minds.

'_This woman is on a whole different level then us'_

They charged her once again. All she did was doge. She never attacked even though she had plenty of chances to do so. Every single movement was planed and flowed perfectly into the next. No step or jump out of place. She bent, twisted and sanped her body into complex and fluid maneuvers. She was faster than the wind. Smoother than water. Not a single drop of sweat formed on her body. She breathed normally as they struggled to breath. Somehow they were slowly pushing her back towards the others. If they could reach them then they could rest to catch their breath. If they had stopped their attack for more than a second she would charge at them her fist pulled back.

They were almost there. They just needed to reach the end of the clearing and the others can take over. They were 20 feet away. Their attacks became quicker as if in anticipation. 15 feet. She seemed to sense the adrenaline rushing through their veins. The climax was approaching. 10 feet. A bush hiding halfway behind a tree shifted slightly. 5 feet. A grey blob shot out from behind the bush. And she reached the end of the clearing. Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame ran Pell-mell in the opposite direction. A clay centipede charged out from the forest, wrapping itself securely around Valencia. They didn't see the look of pure joy on her face.

BOOM! Deidara's clay bomb exploded with destructive furry. The entire area when the woman was once standing had burnt everything to a crisp within a 30 meter radius. Deidara, Sasori and Itachi jumped into the clearing. Deidara looked smug.

"Took you guys long enough." He smirked. Hidan wanted to curse the blonde's ear off but instead he fell on his knees panting. Kisame and Kakuzu looked as if they were going to do the same.

"That was too easy" Kakuzu grumbled. This was the woman that gave their leader near fatal injuries. There was no way on earth that they could have taken her so easily.

"And your right."

Everyone started disbelievingly where the woman once stood. A light green light built its way up from the ground swirling in tight circles. Two feet formed from the light then legs, a lower body, an upper body, two arms and finally a head with long hair. The light faded and Valencia stood before them smiling warmly.

"Tell me." She asked them. "How does it feel to face a true immortal?"

"Feels like (bleep) if you ask me." Hidan remarked. The woman's smiled disappeared.

"I'm board of this game now." She said blankly. "I'll just end this once and for all." She took two long strides and another loud boom! Filled the clearing. First she appeared behind Deidara.

"I think that a case of slack jaw will take care of those 4 mouths of yours." The tips of her index finger grazed Deidara's face. Almost immediately all of his jaws clamped in place. He couldn't move any of his mouths.

'_How the heck did she know?'_ He screamed mentally. He was hidden the entire time. There's no way she knew about the mouths on his hands.

Her next target was Kakuzu. Her fingers barely touched his steel hard skin when his body changed and was no longer hard. "Impressive, being able to control the carbon in your skin to make it harder than diamond." She touched him again and his whole body stiffened. She did like wise for Kisame.

She paused when she appeared behind Sasori. The puppet grabbed her hand when she touched his skin. Her eyes flashed for a fraction of a second. Rage dominated her facial features. "A living puppet." She spat. She pulled him towards her and placed her hand on his heart. Sasori hissed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Dang it!" Hidan cursed again. He and Itachi were the last ones standing.

She scowled staring into Itachi's now red eyes. "Crap" she hissed. She was especially susceptible to any kind of jutsu and if he was any smart then he would figure out her secret. With frightening speed she disappeared and reappeared a fraction of a second later in front of Itachi. Her hand covering his eyes.

"Tsk, tsk boy." She cooed. "Don't you know how to take care of your eyes? Soon your eye sight will be completely gone." She grinned sadistically. "Let me speed up the process for you."

Itachi gasped in surprised as everything went black. He wanted to cry out in pain when his body froze up and her fell to the ground but couldn't. His mouth wouldn't work.

"And one little monkey jumping on the bed." She sang in a sing song voice. She walked slowly towards Hidan. The priest cursed. He was still too tired from the fight before.

With slow deliberation she placed her hand on his forehead. "Well, well. If it isn't a fellow immortal." She whispered. "But you are not a self crated immortal like me. Your immortality is dependant of sacrifices made to your "deity" "

"You know about jashin?" Hidan wheezed.

"Of course. The great, great grand child of a good old friend started the cult." She laughed the expression on his face was priceless. It was a cross between flabbergasted and dumbfound.

"You all should have stayed in your villages. The real world can be so scary sometimes." Blood spurted from Hidan's mouth as he fell unconscious.

"The real world is truly indeed scary. That is why I intend to fix it." Valencia whispered.

* * *

Is this the end of our beloved Akatsuki? How far dose Valencia's powers extend?

* * *

Reviews gets next chapter

Reviews gets next chapter

Reviews gets next chapter

Reviews gets next chapter

Reviews gets next chapter

Reviews gets next chapter

Reviews gets next chapter

Reviews gets next chapter

(smile)


	8. Time can not heal all wounds

Yosh! The next chapter! More TsuneKaku fluff (wink). The secret relationship between Tsunade and Valencia revealed!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 8: Time can not heal all wounds.

* * *

Tsunade had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She only felt this way two times in her life. She felt like this when Dan and lil brother died.

'_I'm just going senile'_ she thought. _'I'm sure it's nothing. Nothing at all.'_ She walked down that hall to leader's room. Knocked once and entered.

"Did you have to strap me down to the bed?"

Tsunade laughed. She laughed like crazy. She laughed like she had never laughed before. After the others had left she grabbed the leader, dragged him back to his room and took 5 in' tick rope and tied him to the bed. She knew one thing and that was there was no way he was getting out of bed until he was fully healed.

"It's your own fault for getting out of bed when I told you not too." She placed a hand on his forehead. He had fever. "Do you feel too cold or too warm?"

"Too warm." He said simply. She pulled a small flashlight from her pocket and shined it into his eyes, one at a time. '_His eyes are not dilated.' _She grabbed his wrist and took his pulse. _'His pulse is slightly off.'_ She put a hand on his chest. Her eyebrows furrowed. _'Why is his heart beating so fast? He hasn't moved at all.'_ She focused her chakra into the palm of her hand. Green chakra covered her entire hand. She held it over his chest. _'That should do it._' The green chakra faded. _'His heart beat is normal, for now. I should check on him regularly._

"Oh Tsunade." Konan entered the room carrying a tray of food. "He can eat right?" Tsunade nodded.

"I'll be back to check on you later." She said to leader. His head twitched, indicating he heard her. Tsunade smiled and walked past Konan.

"If anything irregular happens get me right away" She whispered urgently to the blue haired kunoichi. Konan turned to look at her. Her eyes flush with worry. Konan took a deep breath and forced her face neutral and gave the sannin a small nod.

* * *

Valencia and some of her followers were jumping through the trees carrying the Akatsuki's un-moving bodies.

"When we reach their base you are to leave." She yelled to them. Her followers grunted in understanding. "Good."

* * *

Tsunade was walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of microwave ramen when a plant man came out of the wall. She nearly chocked on the noodle she just ate.

"You're the new one correct?" It asked. Tsunade saw that he was wearing a black cloak.

'_He must be in the Akatsuki'_ she thought.

"**Some wretch is invading our turf.**." Tsunade chocked again on the same noodle. How the heck did this guy have two completely different voices?

"**Go and get rid of them**."

"Please." His other voice added.

"Um… ok?" She slurped down the rest of her noodles and ran down the hall.

* * *

"Waiting is such drudgery." Valencia said to herself. The Akatsuki laying on the ground around. She yawned. "I do hope he hurries up and gets here already…. Oh you're awake?" With amused curiosity she crouched down next to the masked Akatsuki's stirring form.

"He who?" He asked. His breathing ragged.

"Your true leader."

"Pein is our leader." He grimaced as his head throbbed painfully.

"No he's not. He is just a figurehead. Your real leader is working behind the scenes."

"What do you want?" he growled. His energy slowing coming back to him. Valencia smiled.

"I want revenge."

"Why?"

"Because I was used." Her smiled was gone. Rage vibrated through out her entire body. She hated him with all her heart. He who played with her feelings like toys. To be used while fun and interesting then tossed out with the rest of the junk. No she could never forgive him. She could never forgive that cheating, lowlife, cold hearted snake.

"Ugh." Kakuzu was dizzy from the pain. It hurt to move, heck it hurt to stay still.

"Don't worry." She smiled and rubbed his face. "It will all be over once I-" She froze. She knew that chakra signature. Of course she knew it. She knew it as well as her own. She did after all spend 10 years training it. "Tsunade" She breathed. She immediately straightened and stared at the giant rock 20 feet from where she was standing.

* * *

Tsunade released the seal protecting the entrance to the base and jumped out. She came out on the side of the rock. With amazing speed and power she leapt over the rock and landed on the other side. She quickly glanced at the un-moving Akatsuki members bodies. She wanted to heal them but knew that she had to deal with the intruder first.

* * *

Valencia watched with utter bewilderment as a blonde haired woman came up and over the rock and glance at the Akatsuki laying around her. The woman had not seen her yet.

* * *

With chakra already built up in her fists Tsunade put on her fiercest glare and looked at the intruder.

* * *

Valencia watched blankly as the woman's face turned from ferocious to shocked.

"Ma-" She started but could find the strength to finish her sentence.

* * *

Tsunade couldn't believe it. There she was. The woman she admired most in the world.

"Long time no see Tsunade" The woman said brightly to her. Her face in a wide smile.

It was her master. The one who taught her everything she knew about her strength and medical jutsu. She trained under her for ten years. And because of that training she, Tsunade, had become one of the most famous kunoichi in the ninja world.

"Why are you…?" Tsunade trailed off. Her master continued to smile at her.

"I missed you Tsunade."

"Bu master!" Tsunade choked on her words. Her mind was still trying to wrap around meting her master.

"Do tell me Tsunade. Are you with the Akatsuki?" Her master's smiled faded, leavening her face deadly serious. Tsunade nodded. She still couldn't speak.

"I see… You are worried about them are you not?" She stared at the masked mans face. He was still conscious and hanging on to every word. Tsunade didn't notice Kakuzu. All she could think of was her master.

"Y-yes." She stammered.

"I see." With agonizingly slow movements she placed her hand quickly and gently on the masked nins face. Kakuzu's eyes widened as all of his pain disappeared and his body returned to normal. "You see Tsunade." She walked over to the next Akatsuki. "I never taught you everything I know about medical jutsu." She placed her hand on their head and moved on. "With a single touch I can completely control a person's entire genetic code." She continued moving from Akatsuki to Akatsuki. When she reached the last one she paused. "I can create new cells with little or no energy at all." She placed her hand on the last Akatsuki and stood up. The others were staring to stir. "Tsunade. I am the Akatsuki's enemy now. Never forget that." And she was gone.

"Ugh." Tsunade's attention snapped in the direction the sound had come from. Kakuzu had tired to stand up. He found that he could but barley. Tsunade rushed to his side and steadied him.

"Come on." She said. "Let's get you guys in bed.

* * *

Tsunade had successfully got all of the Akatsuki into their rooms and sleeping soundly. She was doing her rounds of all the rooms. Checking on their conditions. Everyone stirred but never woke up.

'_They will eventually'_ she thought. She knocked on Kakuzu's door and entered. She found him sitting up in his bed, staring off into space.

"How are you feeling Kakuzu-san?" She asked standing next to his bed. From looks alone she couldn't see anything wrong.

"I'm fine, just tired." He said. Tsunade nodded but still placed her hand on his forehead. He tensed slightly.

"I'm just checking your temperature." She explained. He ignored her and stared at the wall. Tsunade stared at his face. This was the first time she saw him without his mask. He had long, very spiky, jet black hair. Stitches ran all along his mouth. His deep green eyes blank.

"How do you know that woman." He said suddenly. With more speed than she expected from him in his weakened state he grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him. His green eyes glaring into her liquid brown ones. Tsunade gulped. Her heart was racing.

"She was my master. I trained as her apprentice 34 years ago." She couldn't look away from his eyes. Nor did she want to.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know. All I know her as is master. We trained in Rain, before the civil wars. She taught me everything I know about medical jutsu. She also taught me my insane strength." She continued to stare into his eyes. For what felt like hours they stayed like that. Staring into each others eyes. Tsunade felt a slight pang in side of her. Her heart was still beating fast. She forced her heart so slow down. But it wouldn't. She didn't understand. Why was this man, this S-rank criminal conjuring up these old feelings that she locked away so long ago?

Kakuzu found himself thinking about the feel of her skin. It was soft and- no! Why was he thinking such things? He was questioning her about their target, that woman. He couldn't be side tracked now. He stared into her eyes. Her rich, liquid brown eyes stared unwaveringly back. Kakuzu tried but the more he stared at her the more he seemed confused as to what to say next. He could ask more questions but… the feel of her smooth skin irrupted his thoughts again. Dangit. Why was he thinking about that again? He was 91 years old for Pete's sake. He couldn't be interested in this woman. There was just no way. Or was there? He had abandoned all desires minus his desire for money. He locked away all parts of him that had nothing to do with money. Even the need for intimacy. Is this some sign? He questioned. Was he supposed to love once again? Yes he had fallen in love, once long, long ago. Before he was abandoned by his village. But his love was never returned. So he forgo the need for love. And for 80 years he was successful. Until now. His mind memorized every aspect of her face. Her looks were… tolerable.

The more Tsunade gazed into his eyes the more this feeling rose up inside her. It was the same feeling she experienced with Dan.

"You should go check on the others." He suddenly said. Pushing her roughly away from him. Tsunade staggered then straightened. Her face oddly blank for someone who liked to show a lot of expression.

"I'll be back." She said quietly.

* * *

Tsunade had not taken five steps before she collapsed onto the wall. The hallway devoid of any other living thing. Tears stung her eyes and as clutched the necklace that hung around her neck. A thin blue crystal on a black cord. It was the necklace of the first Hokage, her grandfather. The tears rolled down her face. Her stifled sobs breaking the dead silence.

'_Oh Dan'_ She thought bitterly. '_Why did you have to leave me? They say that time heals all wounds but that's not true is it_? For 14 years she still mourned for her dead lover. For 14 years she blamed herself for his death. All because she wasn't strong enough. She stiffened as a tender hand was placed on her shoulder but quickly relaxed. She didn't even have to open her eyes to see who it was.

"It's all right Tsunade-san." Konan said. She held Tsunade as she cried. Tsunade cried for Dan. She cried for her brother. She cried for Jiraiya, she even cried over her ex teammate, Orochimaru. She cried and cried and soon her head rested limply against Konan's shoulder. Even while she slept she cried. Konan held her the entire time. She may not know exactly what was bothering Tsunade but she was going to try her very best to help her. Tsunade did after all save the people closest to her.

* * *

Valencia was back at her rebel camp. Every head turned to look at her. Many exuberant at her return, others worried. Usually she was so cheerful but now, a grim haunted look adorned her face. Without a word to her comrades she walked to her tent at the far end of the camp. She walked, oblivious to the merriment around her. The laughs of young teens eager to prove their worth in battle. The bright, welcoming fires that crackled weakly in the moist air. With a practiced movement she undid the tie on her tents flap and slowly lowered herself onto the fold out mat. She held her head in her hands.

"If only I could heal the wounds of the soul." She whispered. "If only I can heal my wretched soul. If only I can rid myself once and for all the shadow he holds over my poor, abused heart! I should kill who ever said "Time will heal all wounds." I have been living with this… this torn and crippled soul for a hundred years. I will never forgive him." She laughed like a crazed maniac. "I will never forgive you…. Madara Uchiha!

* * *

Ooh… what will happen next? Will Kakuzu and Tsunade face the feelings they have tossed aside?

**Preview for next chapter**: Then situation in Rain has worsened. Valencia and her followers are launching an attack in Amekagurke. A subordinate of Pein's seems to know who this woman is but will they believe him? Kakuzu finally takes things into his own hands…

* * *

Me: Hello! (Points to a script hanging from a rope above a large tank filled with sharks and…. Kisame? (O.o) ) KISAME GET OUT OF THERE!

Kisame: But I'm related to two of them!

Me: Have the reunion later!

Kisame: awww (leaves)

Me: (clears throat) Anyways. (Points at script again) Review or the script gets it! (Lightning flashes and Orochimaru's theme song (the one from the actual anime) plays) MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	9. A fair trade

(Runs in crying) WAHHHHHHH! I HAVN'T GOTTEN ANY NEW REVIEWS FOR ANY OF MY 13 STORIES! I'M SO SAAAAAAD! (cries a sea of tears) (sniff) Well here's the next chappie. I hope it makes you feel happy cuz I sure as heck ain't. AND I GOT A COLD ON TOP OF EVERYTHING ELSE! (Sneezes) I actually sneezed as I wrote this.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did own Naruto the nI would be very rich... or at least richer.

**Warning:** There is character death in this chapter... or is there? Please no flames. Complaints are fine but no flames.

* * *

Chapter 9

A fair trade.

* * *

Valencia emerged from her tent. It was the start of a new day. She called a meeting of her subordinates. Today she was going to launch an attack on Amegakure.

"It's now or never." She told them. "The enemy's leader and personal force are immobile. Rain is at its very weakest. We will divide the forces into three groups. The first group with attack the main gate while the other attacks from the east. The third group will be the smallest but will be lead by me. I am going after the tallest tower where "god" is said to set up his home base. Are we in understanding of the plan?" Her subordinates nodded their heads, eagerly waiting for orders.

"Takumi!" She called.

"Here!" Replied a girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in robes, much like the one Valencia wore.

"You are the leader of the first group. Pick out a hundred some soldiers to accompany you."

"Yes Valencia-sama!" Valencia nodded her head approvingly at the girl's eagerness. Takumi was her most devoted follower. She would not let her down.

"Makio"

"Your orders Valencia-sama?" Said a tall man with a big build, tan skin and wavy blonde hair.

"You are leading the second group. Also pick a hundred to go with you."

"Of course." He bowed.

"I want squad thirteen to be the third group. Prepare quickly! We leave in two hours."

"Hai Valencia-sama!" They shouted. Valencia sighed and watched her subordinates scurry away. She almost couldn't contain her own excitement. She knew that "he" was going to be there. She just knew it. Finally she can get her revenge. After all this time, she will make him pay.

* * *

Pein was sitting up in his bed. He and Konan, after many days of pleading, had convinced Tsunade to remove his binds. Pein was not alone however. He was meeting a spy that had contacted him earlier that day.

"You said that you know that woman's identity?" He asked curious. The spy nodded. He was covered head to toe in black standard ninja attire.

"Yes Pein-dono. After hearing about the woman and her skills and looks something seemed off in my head." The spy paused. Pein nodded his head for him to continue.

"I went to the central archive and it was there that I found my answer."

"What is it then?" Pein was getting tired of his spy's beating around the bush.

"Are you familiar with the stories of the founder of Amegakure?"

"Yes." Pein growled. "Now tell me who that woman is!"

"I mean no disrespect Pein-dono but this is very vital."

"And if I am familiar with these stories?"

"An old text written by a personal friend of the founder wrote a detailed description of her."

"You're not implying that-" Pein gasped. The spy looked grim.

"The book said that she was a woman around 29 years old with bright green eyes, long brown hair that reached to her knees and wore green robes all the time." Pein shook his head.

"It could be a coincidence."

"But there's more!" the spy exclaimed. "Upon further research. The founder was also famous for creating medical jutsu and the study of plants and turning them into poisons. It was said that she could re-create body parts! It has to be her Pein-dono."

"Give me the name." Pein demanded. The spy hesitated before slowly whispering the name. Pein had to strain his ears to hear the dreaded words.

"Valencia Verdandi."

* * *

Tsunade just left Deidara's room. All of the Akatsuki were recovering brilliantly. But she didn't want to take any risks. She made sure to make it clear that they were not to leave bed. They grumbled about it-especially Hidan and Kisame-but complied none the less.

"Kakuzu-san I'm coming in" Tsunade opened the masked nins room. He was sitting at his desk. A vein throbbed on Tsunade's forehead.

"You better have a good reason why you're out of bed or I'll make sure that you will never be able to get out."

"Stress can lead to extended restoration time correct?' He said as he flipped through a bundle of papers.

"Well… yeah"

"This helps me relax and if I'm relaxed I can heal faster." Tsunade wanted to point out all of the things wrong with his logic but couldn't. She wished she could but he had a point. She slowly calmed herself down and sighed.

"Fine, do what you want but if you do anything more then-" Kakuzu waved her off.

"Tsunade-san please tell me." She looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"What will you do if we have to fight that woman, your master, again?" Tsunade's mouth opened then closed, opened again and closed again.

"Wha- that's so out of the blue!" He turned to face her now.

"That woman is the enemy of Akatsuki. And since you are a part of Akatsuki she is your enemy as well. Tsunade didn't know what to say. Never in her life would she even imagine going against her master.

"I don't know." She scowled slightly. "I just don't know. I can't fight master. She's done too much for me. She saved my life more times than I can count." Tsunade bit her lip. "But if she is the enemy of Akatsuki then I must go against her. In all reality I am the only one that could go face her. I know her style, her skills."

"Are you sure?" He asked. His eyes probing into her own. "Are you sure you can fight her?" Tsunade nodded grimly.

"I may not like it but I will fight her."

"I see…" Kakuzu turned back to his papers, scribbling little notes here or there.

"Do you mind if I use your bed?" Tsunade asked him. "Seeming how I don't have my own room yet." Kakuzu didn't turn to face her.

"If you must…" Tsunade yawned wearily and plopped herself down onto the soft bed. She was savoring the soft, fluffy feel of the mattress and was so close to sleep when Kakuzu pulled her away from it all.

"Why are you here Tsunade? You could have been Hokage, but you choose to become a criminal instead?" Tsunade growled faintly before giving her reply.

"Because what I am searching for can be obtained through the Akatsuki." Kakuzu nodded his head. He knew what Tsunade wanted. She wanted immortality.

"What if you find what ever you're looking for soon? Will you remain in the Akatsuki? Or will you leave and return to your village?" Tsunade studied him.

"Why do you care?' She asked after giving his question thought. "Why do you care whether I am in the Akatsuki or not? Whether I find what I'm searching for or not. Why are you in the Akatsuki?" Another pencil bites the dust as Kakuzu snaps it in half.

"I do not have to answer you." He growled. She smiled back.

"Then I do not have to answer you." Her eyes traced the stitches on his body. She wasn't scared or grossed out, she was… fascinated. _'How did he receive them? From a battle? An accident? Maybe they were self inflicted._' He seemed to feel her eyes on his stitches. He huffed as he turned away from her.

"I'll tell you what." He said, breaking the silence between them. "If I tell you why I am in the Akatsuki then you tell me what you will do when you obtain what you are searching for. A fair trade, a personal question for a personal question." Tsunade was stunned. Was he really that desperate to know?

"I-I…" She stumbled not knowing how to reply. _'No Dangit! I am Tsunade! I don't stumble. I take risks! Yeah, I must treat this like any other gamble.' _A confident smile perched on her lips as she smoothly replied. "I agree."

"Very well then." He started. "I am I the Akatsuki do to an injustice done onto me. As you may have guessed I was once a jounin for Hidden Waterfall village. I was sent on a mission to kill the first Hoka-" A strange strangling sound erupted from Tsunade's throat.

"You were the one that attacked my grandfather?!"

"Your what?' Kakuzu asked surprised.

"The first Hokage was my grandfather." She grimly explained.

"Interesting…" He trailed off.

"Please go on with your story." She almost blurted out but managed control her voice at the last second. Kakuzu acted like he never heard her out burst and continued.

"I was sent on a mission to kill the first Hokage but when I failed to do so I was expelled from my village. Eventually I was found by Zetsu who got me into the Akatsuki. Your turn." Tsunade gulped. She really wished that she had not taken this gamble now. Her throat felt dry. Why was this Akatsuki, this man, causing her to act and feel so different?

"If I do find what I am looking for…" She started slowly. She never thought about what she would do when she became immortal. Like always she was so focused on what was in front of her that she failed to plan or even look ahead.

'_What will I do?'_ She asked herself mentally. '_Is there anything else the Akatsuki could give me?'_ She secretly glanced at Kakuzu who was watching her. She forced down a blush. _'Why am I acting this way? There's no way I could like this man. He attacked my grandfather! But then again he was ordered to… am I really that attracted to him… wait didn't the fortune teller say something else?... Gah!! I can't remember a thing. All I heard was immortality and red dawn. I didn't care about the rest!'_

"Are you going to answer today?" Kakuzu irritably asked.

"Give me a moment to think will you?" She snapped back. _'Dangit, why'd he have to go and disturb my thoughts? Patience is a virtue ya know buddy.'_ She sighed inwardly. _'Maybe there is something in the Akatsuki that's worth while. But what? I don't care much for material things, besides money. But that's only to gamble. Maybe someone in the Akatsuki?'_ An image of Kakuzu instantly popped up into her mind. Black hair jutting out at odd angles. Each stitch clearly defined.

"I'm going to stay with the Akatsuki. I believe that there is more than what I am looking for here." '_That's good. Vague but not too vague._' Kakuzu glared at her.

"It took you five minuets to come up with that?"

"What are _your_ reasons for staying with the Akatsuki then?"

"It will cost you another question."

"Bring it on." He sighed.

"I am in the Akatsuki to kill my partner."

"That whinny guy?"

"The one and only." He stared at her directly in the eye.

"What else do you see in the Akatsuki besides what you are searching for. I am... quite curious."

'_Dang him. I just HAD to take THE risk. Oh well time to pay up._' "There may be someone who I could get close to." She said matter-of-factly. "What?" She didn't like the look he was giving her. It was something between What-the-fudge muffin and Are-you-serious. It was almost humorous.

"I-I see…" for the third time he turned back to his long forgotten papers. After a few minuets he turned around again. "Do you-" he stopped. Tsunade was lying on the side of his bed fast asleep. He decided not to bother her. She was taking care of everyone, including himself. She deserved a rest and also because if he angered her she could beat him to a pulp.

* * *

Pein intertwined his fingers as he thought. There was without a shadow of a doubt that that woman is Valencia Verdandi, the founder of Amekagure.

"How do we fight her?" He demanded more than asked. The spy hung his head.

"There is no way to fight her. Any attack on her will be pointless. We'd be better off not even facing her." Pein's eyes widened.

'That's it. It's just the same as-' "Quick! There's no time to waste" the spy shrank back at his sudden outburst. Pein ignored him. "Zetsu!"

"Yes? **What do you want**?" The green plant man came out from the floor next to leader's bed. It took him no time at all to answer leader's call.

"Go to the grave of Amekagure's founder. But not until I tell you to."

"I understand. **Whateve**r."

"If I'm right then we may win this battle yet." Pein smirked.

* * *

Valencia smiled as squad 13 followed her silently through the streets of Amekagure. They passed by unnoticed. Everyone else was focused on the attacks from the south and east. They were almost to the tower of "god". She cracked her neck a few times.

"Let's go boys. We have a "god" to kill." Squad 13 nodded then speed way past. She also put on a burst of speed and built up chakra in her fists. They were rapidly approaching the tower. Her eyes never leaving the towers spire. It was the tallest tower in Amegakure you could be outside the city and still see it. She almost laughed when she saw who was waiting for her at the towers base.

"I didn't expect you to strike so soon." The orange haired man said. She gestured for her squad to stop. She stepped lightly to the head of the procession. Not a worry on her.

"Of course I would strike soon. You and your "personal team" are way too weak to fight. It was the perfect time to strike." Her sweet smile a stark contrast from Pein's harsh glare.

"Then it is also the perfect time for me to strike as well. Zetsu you may go ahead now." Valencia suddenly tensed. She didn't sense anyone else besides Pein and her squad near by. There was no way someone or something could hide from her.

"What are you playing at!?" She snarled, crouching into a defensive position. She squeezed her fists, ready to unleash the devastating power held inside. Rage flamed up inside her as Pein chuckled lightly.

"You're down fall." He laughed. Her squad recklessly attacked him. He dogged everything with ease. "You're going to have to do better than that to hit me." His kekkei genkai fully activated.

"Don't attack you-! Noooooooooo!" She fell to her knees, her head held between her knees. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" She wailed. "NOOOOOOO!" And then she was no more. Her body suddenly erupted as a huge chakra cloud exploded from her, blowing everyone present violently into the air. A few of her squad was thrown into the sides of buildings. Instantly knocked out. Pein grabbed onto the building behind him, holding on for dear life.

"It seems that I was right." He huffed. The chakra cloud had dispersed into the air. The squad members that were still breathing retreated. He nimbly jumped down from the building. He hissed as he clutched his heart. "I-It s-s-seems th-that I can n-no lon-ger act as leader. F-forg-ive m-me… Madara. I only w-wish th-at I c-could h-have seen Hidd-en Rain free from civil war…" his voice trailed off as he breathed his last breath. His heart failing him as he painfully suffocated.

* * *

What will happen next? Was Valencia really killed? Will Madara finally enter the story? What will happen next between Tsunade and Kakuzu? What happens when a certain white hair man decides to interfere?

**Well review and I'll post the next chapter!**

* * *

**Review (equals) next chapter**

_Review (equals) next chapter_

Review (equals) next chapter

**Review (equals) next chapter**

_Review (equals) next chapter_

Review (equals) next chapter

**Review (equals) next chapter**


	10. I will make you forget

Whew I'm back! Sorry about the terribly long wait. A few things have been happening and also because of my laziness. Also the fact that I got a new video game (coughHarvestMooncough) didn't help much either. Well enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did then Tsunade would PWN every person she comes across! Why? Because Tsunade is my all time favorite Naruto character!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**:** I will make you forget.

* * *

**Konan watched in silent anticipation as the female sannin healed Pein. Zetsu had found him collapsed on the ground in Amekagure. She was at her breaking point. Pein had discovered that woman's greatest weakness but Zetsu would not tell her a thing. She was also kept in the dark about the attack in the village. Who attacked and why was under tight wraps. No one that needed to know was kept out of the loop. She was one that "did not need to know".

She hated it. All she could do was wait and hope. Oh how she hated that. She wanted to know theses things so she could act. Not stand off to the side and watch.

"Konan." Tsunade pivoted her head to face the blue haired Akatsuki.

"Yes." Konan's voice was tipped with worry and long awaited anticipation.

"His condition is caused by a malfunctioning artery in his heart. Such a thing is almost extremely hard to discover and could act up at any moment. I believe that mas- that woman did this to him when they first fought."

Konan's eyes widened. "Y-you can fix it right?" Soft tears welled in the corners of tired eyes. "Y-You can save him right?" Tsunade merly hung her head in silent response.

"I don't know. This may be beyond my ability to heal." She admitted ruefully.

"But weren't you that woman's apprentice?" Konan crossed the distance between them and grasped Tsunade's shoulder. "Surely you have some of your master's ability?"

Tsunade stared hopelessly into Konan's crying eyes. Several moments past, neither woman moved or looked away.

Finally Tsunade spoke. "I-I stabilized his condition for now… I…I need to think." With a firm flick of a wrist Konan's hand was brushed off to the side. Tsunade bee lined for the door, not wanting to linger. A soft sob escaped Konan's parted lips as she knelt down beside Pein. She vaguely heard the door close with a whisper of a click.

He was in pain. She could tell by the expression on his sleeping face. Tsunade had given him morphine and sleeping pills for the pain but…. She grasped his hand with her small pale ones and tenderly rubbed the tips of his fingers against her cheek.

"Please, Pein." She whispered. "Please get better for Amekagure. If not for the village then please… get better for me."

* * *

Tsunade cursed. She was standing outside the door and heard every word. She wanted dearly to save Pein but… memories of Dan and brother filed her thoughts. She had failed to save them. What if she failed to save Pein? She couldn't save the two most important people in her life, what's to say that she couldn't save this man?

Neglecting her duties to check on the other members she slowly ambled to the base's kitchen. Her mind a flurry of thought and her heart heavy.

She rounded the corner and stepped onto the smooth grey tile floor. The kitchen's bland color scheme of grey did little to appease her mood.

_I am a failure_. Her own words cut her deeper than any knife. _I am a total failure. I am a fraud. A doctor, who kills, not saves._

She let herself fall to her knees in defeat. Her willpower had abandoning her.

What happened to her optimistic attitude? What happened to her determination to fight all enemies of the Akatsuki, including her master? Someone she had once come to regard as a mother figure.

She leaned foreword, her elbows supporting her scrunched body.

_What am I to do? I can't save him. I can't even save myself. Living in the memories of Dan and 'lil bro's deaths. Never moving foreword but always stepping back. Am I shrinking away from my true purpose?_

The world spun around her as her energy depleted. The white tilted floor came rushing to her face. Or was her face falling towards it.

_No… I was never meant to be a doctor. I was never meant to save anyone. One by one the important people on my life are disappearing from me. Grandfather, Mother, Father, Brother… Dan. Am I a bringer of death? Am I a bringer of pain to those I try to save?_

Joy, happiness. It meant nothing to her. What's the point? What's' the point to have such trivial emotions. They mean nothing in the end. They entice you with hope and comfort but in the end the joy forgets you. Leaving you to swallow in the pain and hurt.

The cold tile barley registered on her skin. Her nerves were dull. Her emotions muddled and pain filled. She laid there, drowning in her own despair and pain.

_I truly am hopeless._

Any sliver of hope that had duitly remind with her was gone. Like a whisper of a cloud in the dry desert.

_Is this what it is like to live? To feel joy then the most horrible of pain? Is this truly living?_

'_Tsunade-Hime'_

'_Master?'_

'_Keep your guard up. Never close your eyes. Never turn you back on your opponent'_

Tsunade couldn't understand. Was this an illusion? A wraith of her memories?

'_Why master?'_ She heard her younger self reply. Any image there might have been was washed away, leaving only the nonchalant voices.

'_Because then you'll survive. And when you survive you will live longer.'_

'_Why do I want to live so long?'_

'_What do you mean?'_ Master's voice scolded. _'If you have no reason to live then you have no reason to train under me. Leave now.'_

'_Wa-wait! I-I don't understand.'_

'…'

'_I don't understand what we are supposed to live for.'_

'_Tsunade. There are many mystious things in this world. This you could never dream to even imagine. Human will to live is one of them.'_

'_I- I see…'_

'_Don't_ _lie. Maybe when you are older you will understand.'_

The voices faded from her mind. Vanishing into nothing as fast as they came.

We are alive to feel pain. Tsunade concluded. We are alive to feel pain. Pain and nothing else. No mater where we go. Or what we do. Pain will always be with us. We could never hope to escape it. Human kind shall forever be clouded by the wicked fog of pain.

* * *

"She's late" Kakuzu grumbled to himself. He was lying in his bed. It was half past noon. Usually Tsunade stopped by around noon but today she has yet to show up. Gah what is he thinking? Worrying like an old mother over her children. He swept clean his mind of his pointless worries.

"I'm sure the others are giving her trouble or something." He reasoned. Even though he thought this firmly he glanced fugitively at the small alarm clock on his bedside table every five minuets.

"That's it." He growled after the checking the clock for the thirtieth time. With little effort he pushed himself out of the bed and walked out of his room.

Tsunade had done her job well. Thanks to her treatments he was almost one hundred percent good again. He stood uncomfotrly in the hallway. Not sure why he was even there in the first place. Why was he getting himself so worked up? This wasn't like him. To be so worried over some woman. He stared at wall, hoping it would give him some idea as to what to do.

Of course a wall being a wall it didn't do much.

"I guess I could get some food." His stomach growled loudly in response. He did turn down breakfast that morning.

'_Who knows, maybe I'll find her there.'_ He thought placidly. His steps were even and smooth as he treads the familiar halls of the main base. He was not twenty feet from the kitchen door when his heard pain filled cry. Soon another ands soon after than sobs came forth like a torrent of rushing water.

He didn't know why. He couldn't understand how but he followed the sound. An unknown force guiding him. His face contorted as he gazed upon Tsunade. Her heaving body sprawled across the floor. Her pale hand covered her mouth, muting her shameful sobs. Again that unknown forced roared up within him. He balked as the unfamiliar emotion welled through him.

He didn't think, only acted. His body moved of its own accorded to her grief stricken figure. His large rough hand against the silky texture of her arm. She quivered under his unexpected touch.

"Relax it's me." He whispered softly.

"I can't do it." She croaked. Her voice hoarse from her crying. "I can't save him." Kakuzu held back that question of who she was talking about.

'_Of course'_ He concluded after a second of thought. _'She's talking about Leader'_

"Yes you will." He said firmly. "You are the famous medical ninja Tsunade. If anybody could save him it would be you."

"I can't. I can't." She curled into a tight ball. Hoping to squeeze out the world and choke on her own misery.

"Yes you can." His grip tightened.

And this is how it was. She denied her abilities, she denied being able to save anyone. He comforted her. The words caught on his throat but he forced them out, wanting to help her.

She cried her soul. She didn't cry for Dan or her brother. She cried for herself and he was there to hold and comfort her.

He didn't understand why. What could he gain from her? Defiantly not money. She was hundreds of thousands of dollars in debt. His body acutely registered her shaking and shivering form against his. The warm tears that fled her eyes and on to his chest.

"I still don't understand" Tsunade's voice wafted to his ears.

"Understand what?' he inquired. All five hearts were beating rapidly each at different intervals. Creating a fast rhythmic beat that only spurred the roared emotion within.

"Why we try so hard to live when all we will ever find in life is fear and pain."

"Why we strive to live." He chanted under his breath. Yes he had spent many days wondering that very reason. And long ago he came to the understanding that living for emotion lead you only to your death. In his days before Akatsuki he srove to find something to live for. He didn't find his reason until hiding in a politically ruined country far south of Fire Country. When observing the town he saw death, pain and heartbreak. But he also saw money. The town was loaded in cash and it was always in use. Political leaders would bribe others or mire mercenaries to assinate their enemies.

While the country was in political ruin. Its wealth was flourishing. Kakuzu found then that the only thing you could trust was money.

"Living for emotion gain has become obsolete for me." He mused. "The only thing I could trust is money but…" He trailed off.

Money was all he ever thought about after then. Soon he was found by Zetsu and was enlisted into the Akatsuki where he was assigned position of treasurer. A fitting job for him.

He did his job well. Whether finding deals with cloth for the cloaks or for basic equipment. He even hunted for bounties in his fee time. But now he wasn't so sure. Ever since their lives had intertwined old feelings and emotions had awakened within him. He wanted desperately to stuff these emotions right back where they came from but something stopped him. A part of his mind enjoyed these emotions, vive for the emotions. It was when ever he felt that his hears beat faster into their intoxicating rhythm. He could stand for hours soaking in the emotion.

He… he didn't know what he was. Was he happy? Happy to have these feelings even if it may lead to pain like Tsunade had said?

"But." He continued his voice small, "Maybe it is emotions what humanity strives for. Yes emotion leads to pain and heartache but it never lasts. Humanity lives for the times we feel joy. The pain… makes the joy we feel afterwards even greater."

"There is no joy in mu future." He heaved she fists white as she squeezed his shirt. "I have nothing. No family, no village, no friends, no future. All I have is the pain."

Kakuzu did not know why he said what he said next. "Then I will make you forget." The words surprised him as much it did Tsunade. The drumming beat of his hearts crescendo'ed in side him. It felt as if his whole body was shaking from the force of the wild beat.

"M-make me forget." She breathed into his chest. Kakuzu willed himself to breathe, in and out, in and out. His five heart beats slowed with each breath. With each breath brought more sense and clarity to his mind. With each breath that amazing thought ringed louder in his head.

_He loved Tsunade._

"I will make you forget." He repeated. "And I will make you feel joy again. I believe you can save Leader-sama. You lived though so much pain. Pain that made you fear for the lives whose fate is in the palms of your hands. Forget the pain and remember what it means to be alive."

Tsunade was speechless. Was this really Kakuzu talking to her? Was it really the same person? Yes… this is defiantly Kakuzu.

Her Master's words vibrated through her entire being. The memory appearing from a forget corner of her mind.

"This is so stupid." She muttered quietly into his chest.

"How so."

"Master long ago… taught me that a doctor is only as good as she believes herself to be. I can't believe I forgot until now."

Kakuzu contemplated her words lingering over their elaborate details.

"If I don't believe that I could save him then I won't. I remember when D-Dan was dying. I-I doubted myself so much. Every second I watched his pain filled face. I kept thinking. I can't do this, I can't do this. I wanted so badly for him to live. T-To be with me but…" She gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to waste another tear. She was going to be strong.

"What are you going to do?" Kakuzu asked her.

"I'm going to save him."

She couldn't see it but under this mask a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

Tsunade stood in green robes next Peins bed. So was going to perform a heart transplant. She disinfected the whole room and set it up to be prepared for anything that could happen. Sitting in a clear container floating is sickly green fluid was a large healthy heart, courtesy of Kakuzu. The heart had the same chakra nature as Pein so there should be no complications later.

'_I can do this._' She tugged the green mask over her mouth. She checked the machine that pumped morphine into his system. Once she was sure everything was in working order she leaned foreword over Pein's drug induced sleeping body.

The surgical scalpel glinted in the bright light as she made the first cut.

* * *

'_Careful'_ the automatic remainder pinged in her head. With fast practiced movements she slid the thin silver needle through the thin lays of skin on either side of the first cut. Pulling the string tight as she went she threaded the thin stitches into place. With a final tug and the stitches tied off t the end Tsunade wiped the think sweat of her brow.

Her surgical gloves snapped as she pulled them of and tossed them to the side. She set about tidying up her work area, throwing away used scalps, needles, and wiping the metal surgical instruments free of blood.

A quick glance at Peins chest told her that his breathing was even. The morphine was still in affect. By her reasoning he should wake in an hour or so.

"You may come in now." She said casually." The door slammed open. Konan burst into the room wide eyed. Her anous gaze shifted from Pein to Tsunade.

"Konan-san." Tsunade stepped forward, placed her hand on the blue haired woman's shoulder. "Operation success."

* * *

The base was almost empty. Everyone but Konan, Pein Hidan, Kakuzu and Tsunade remained. The others had missions or biju to catch. They couldn't waste another day lingering.

Kakuzu didn't mind though. It was not that he hated the other members, they were alright. Itachi and Sasori especially since they were quiet and did not give him a headache.

That reminds him. Hidan has been acting a little odd lately… He's been so self drawn and…well…quiet. Even his rituals are different. All he dose is pray. No bloody emo rituals, nothing bloody or gory at all. Just praying.

"Kakuzu-san!" Kakuzu saw Konan's blue haired head stick out of Leaders room down the hall. "It was a success!" She exclaimed jubilantly. "Tsunade saved him!"

His heart beat fluttered at the mention of Tsunade's' name. Her blonde hair and fair face with golden brown eyes flashed across his minds eye. But it went by so fast, could he have imagined it. Ever since what he called the "kitchen incident" He didn't know what to think anymore.

"Where is Tsunade?" He asked taking measured strides down the hall.

"The surgery wore her out. Right now she's resting in my room." Konan sent a quick glance into the room before stepping out and closeting the door with a barely audible click. "She did a brilliant job. Only she could have pulled that surgery off."

"She is a famous medical expert." Kakuzu agreed. Nodding once at Konan he stepped past her and continued to walk down the hall.

"Wh-where are you going?' Konan called after him. He stopped dead in his tracks. Konan was hiding something.

"I'm going to go see Tsunade." He said simply.

"W-why?' She questioned at his backside.

'_Her heart beat is irregular.'_ He noted. Even from five feet away her could hear the tell tale signs of lying.

"I wish to commend her on a job well done."

"Y-You can't!" Konan grabbed his elbow keeping him in place.

"Why not." He growled. His patience was dwindling by the second. If he didn't get a straight answer soon he was going to snap.

"I-I….I lied."

He remained silent.

"Tsunade was really sent with Hidan on a month long mission."

Three words could describe what Kakuzu thought right now.

What the Heck.

* * *

Heh didn't expect that now did you? Remember at the beginning of the fic I said that this was going to be KakuxTsuna AND HidanxTsuna? Well now it's time we went into the latter pairing. Sorry to those who liked the KakuxTsuna pairing but that will be on hold for oh about… 3 chapters?

Next time! Chapter 11: What is it like to be an immortal?

Tsunade has started her mission with Hidan as a member in training but something doesn't seem right with him. A surprise visit from the past confronts Tsunade when a stop at a hot spring goes terribly wrong!


	11. Immortality Stinks! part 1

Me: Hiya! (gets shot and comes back as a ghost) Okay, okay I know I haven't updates in like... mouths... sorry? (gets revived then shot again) DX

I'm sorry! I really truly am! It also kinda makes things worse considering I had this chapter written mouths ago but was too lazy to update... (is shot again, and again, and again.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 11: Immortality stinks. Part 1

* * *

"Hidan-san we've been walking for five days straight now!" Tsunade whined as she and Hidan trekked through the moist mountainous region of southern Lightning country. Dark ominous rain clouds hung out to the distant horizon. Shafts of light struck down in sporadic paters like spears through the bland gray clouds overhead. The forest around them was a sea of saturated greens and browns. Did anything in Lighting have color? Everything was pastel and bland.

"We have to make sure we get far enough from the base before we can stop." Hidan explained. For the entire five days he had been constantly looking over his shoulder. Like he was expecting something to creep up behind them from the dark forest surrounding them.

"Why?" From the start of the journey she observed Hidan. _Jumpy, nervous, irregular heart beat, all signs of anxiety. But of what? _

"Because..." Hidan paused trying to think "because Leader order me so! Yeah thats it. Leaders orders. Cant' go against them." He laughed nervously and griped his scythe for comfort.

"I see..." Tsunade said very slowly. _'Somethings not right here.'_ She thought to herself. 'This mission was a little odd to begin with. Pein-san had called it a "new member training mission" but when she asked Zetsu about it later the green plat ninja said that no one had to go through such a thing. Ever. _What kind of game was Pein playing?'_

"Come on!" Hidan called irritably. He was a hundred or feet ahead of her. Lost in her thoughts she did not realize that she had slowed down.

"Coming!" He hastily picked up speed and caught up. 'Hey Hidan-san?" Tsunade said innocently, falling into step next to Hidan.

"What?" He asked back sending a probing glare her way.

"What's it like to be immortal?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Well I'm just curious?"

"Immortality..." Hidan cocked his to he side thoughtfully. "I guess it's pretty fricken awesome! Like when ever you're fighting someone that look on their face when they see I'm still alive and well after they lop my head off."

"I'm guessing that happens often." Tsunade mused. Back at the base before the other members left they always made cracks about Hidan's head. Now she finally understood now.

"Shut up" Hidan pouted. "Anyways most of all immortality..."

"???"

"Sucks!" Tsunade face fell. Was he taking her seriously? Luckily Hidan was really dense so he never saw her childish display.

"Well Hidan." Tsunade withheld a snicker. "You must awfully _head_strong to last so long."

"Well yeah I know I am pretty- hey wait a minuet!" Tsunade burst out laughing and raced ahead just barely dodging Hidan's scythe. "Get back here!' he yelled.

"Gotta catch me first!" Tsunade teased him playfully.

* * *

"Get up! Get up now and fight!" The morale call crossed the massive battle. Two opposing sides locked into battle just outside of Amekagurke. One side was the hidden village of Rain. The other, remaining troops of Valencia's army.

The rain ninjas were wining. They had the advantage the whole time but Valencia's arm was formidable. They would have won if their leader was still alive but now they were under multiple commands. Valencia's former commanders divulged into a power struggle when their leader was killed. The commanders had different reasons for fighting for the power. Some wanted to continue in their leaders foot steps. Other however... wanted to take over the country and force a dictatorship upon it then continue on to conquer the world. This was not the goal of their leader. Their leader only wanted Lighting country to rise into an era of peace.

The solders were split down the middle. Half wanted to follow the ambitious commanders. While other followed the more virtuous. Thus when Amakagure lunched an attack on them their millita was severely wounded. Any order a commander would give out was followed or ignored. It was a surprise that they have lasted as long as the did under the organized army of Amekagurke.

The Rains ninja's on the opposing side retreated back against the city walls.

"There retreating!" Cried one of the rebels. "Get them!" Half the army advanced forward while half stayed back. The ones that reminded back knew this was a trap but they wouldn't tell the others that. Even if they did they would not believe them.

In less than a second, half of the rebel army was dissipated in one attack. The Rain ninjas had started a summoning ritual the moment they pulled back and when the rebel army jumped into the summoning was complete and in a flash of light they were gone.

Orders from the rebel army from all the commanders were heard above he panicked screams of the remainder army. And in another flash of light they too were gone.

"Commander Hikoru" A Grunt rain ninjas kneed before a masked ANBU agent. "Most of the enemy has been decimated."

"Most?" Questioned the ANBU.

"It's seems the some escaped after the first attack.'

"I see... how many?"

"five. Maybe 6."

"Find them and kill them all minus one."

"Right away" The grunt bowed respectively and dashed off. Reporting the orders to the tracking team.

"The regal army are defeated." The ANBU said aloud to the air. There was a flutter of wind and Pein was standing behind the ANBU. "We are hunting down the survivors and are going to capture one for interrogation."

"Well done." Pein complemented. "Continue as is."

"Are you leaving?"

"I have business else where to take care of."

"Then I will over see everything here to the best of my abilities." A strong wind whipped up, covering then in a torrent of leaves. The wind died down as fast as it came and Pein was gone.

* * *

"We'll rest here"

"Here?"

"Do you see any friggen other here?"

"Here? Really here?"

"Yes here!" Hidan resisted the urge to strangle Tsunade. The were standing before a lonely hot spring, nestled between the forested edge and a gloomy mountain peak.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Tsunade laughed and stepped boldly into the humble building.

"Oi Wait up!" He called after completing a henge. Changing his hair and eye color to black. Leader had warned him that if any one recognized him and ruined the mission he would have his head.

The inside of the hot spring was much bigger than it appeared to be from the outside. On either side of them arranged in a tasteful manner was an assortment of couches, chairs and coffee tables. Painting a warm and inviting place. It looked like the perfect place to talk with close friends or family.

Ahead of them was the reception desk with hundreds of little cubbyholes, each one representing an individual room. On the desk next to a curly potted bamboo was a small silver tap bell. Tsunade hit the bell with a little more force than necessary and the clear ringing sound punctured the air. Moments later an elderly man stepped out from behind a curtain that was hidden off to the side.

"Welcome to Hanataro hot springs. How may I help you?"

"We'd like two rooms with a door connecting them if possible. Dinner and use of the hot springs." Tsunade said promptly. The elderly man raised an eye brow at the two rooms part but said nothing.

"Very well. You may have rooms 13 and 14. There right outside the hot spring entrance. Dinner will be served to room 13 at 7:00 sharp. That will be 1400 ryo please."

"Excellent!" Tsunade handed the man his money and a servant girl who came through the same curtain as the old man lead them to their rooms. The girl bowed to them when they reached their destination and repeated when dinner will be served.

"Man am I glad Kakuzu isn't here. He would have never let us pay for a place to stay." Hidan mused and turned to Tsunade. "Are you going to hit the hot springs?"

"Theres still some time until dinner so I might as well. A nice bath in the hot spring will to wonders to this old body of mine."

"Old?" Remembrance hit Hidan. "Oh yeah thats right your like 50 something aren't ya?" A vein throbbed on Tsunade's head. Just this one time. This one time only will she let him slide by with calling her old.

"I'm going now." She said through girted teeth as she shoulder past him. Hidan's temper flared for a moment but quelled it. '_What got her all ticked off?"_ he thought.

* * *

"Takumi-sama!" Wheezed a exhausted rebel. There was five of them. Takumi, a rebel commander and four soldiers. Somehow they had managed to escape the second blast.

"We need to keep moving." Takumi was just as exhausted as they were but she wouldn't show it. She had to be strong. If she faltered then how could she ever face her men? Even if their number had went from hundreds to four. She swore then and there that she would not let another man under her command die. "Move it!" She barked at the four men.

So the five of them set up again jumping as fast as they could through the trees, musting up the last of their remaining strength. They continued on across the forest. It was impossible to tell who late it was for the damp gray clouds let no sun through. Takumi was thinking where they could go when something from behind caught her attention.

"Crap!" She cursed. "Run ahead of me quick!" The four men behind her refused. They had sensed the presence behind them as well. "Go!" Takumi pressed. "I'll hold them off! You all must escape!" Her voice made the matter final. She was going to stay behind and face the enemy and they were to go on ahead and survive.

Takumi's face was emotionless. With cat like grace she landed on a thick branch and turned around. And waited.

"Where are you friends!" Cried a hidden voice. They were here.

"Dead." Takumi growled. "You killed them."

There was a sickly silence that hung in the air. Not a sound stirred the heavy air. Not a single bird sang or bug chirped. Even the wind was silent.

"You're bad at lieing." The voice said.

"Then I guess I'll have to kill you!" Takumi pushed off from her perch and unleashed a round of kunai.

* * *

Tsunade was entirely at peace. There was nothing more relaxing than a hot spring. All of her stress, her fatigue washed away as she stepping into the heavenly water. The air donned a veil of steam, distorting anything beyond five or so feet. She didn't mind though. It prevented perverts from peeping. A image of Jiraiya flashed through her mind and as clear as day she remembered the time she nearly killed him when she caught him peeking.

"Jiraiya" She whispered to herself. All her joy was gone now. At that moment she was overwhelmed with guilt. "No!" She said firmly and dunked her head under that water.

_'No!'_ She thought as she sunk to the bottom of the pool. '_No! She chose this path and she will follow it. Jiraiya stood in my way. He was an obstacle I had to over come. I can not go regretting my decision now!' _Her lungs burned for air, her mind turned foggy. She couldn't stay under any longer. Kicking off from the warm stone she re-surfaced. Heaving in the thick damp air, regaining her breath. The smooth stone welcomed her back as she settled down around the rim of the pool where the stone jutted out forming natural underwater stone benches.

"I need to relax." She ordered herself. And soon she did relax. Letting herself slide out of the pains and stress of life and just do nothing. Yes, if only it could be like this all the time.

She wasn't completely gone though. Jiraiya picks at the far edges of her mind. Constantly, painfully reminding her of her former teammate.

* * *

"Hey dinner came half and hour ago!" Hidan said to her as she walked into room thirteen. It was a neat and very clean room. The papers doors leading outside were pristine white. To the left of the door was a single large mattress with burgundy covers. To her right was a low table. Plates of food of every kind and shape adorned the table. Hidan sat comfortably on one of the cushions as he stuffed his mouth with food. He gulped and swallowed his last bite and said to Tsunade "What are you waiting for? Dig in!" Jiraiya's face still pricked the distant mass of her mind.

"Not hungry" She said and walked through the door straight across from her that connected their two rooms.

"Wha'do you mean?" Hidan stood up a plate of shrimp in one hand. "You're the one that ordered the food!"

"Lost my appetite" She lazily waved him off. Hidan scowled at her back as she opened to door and closed it silently behind her.

"What's her problem" Hidan shrugged and finished his dinner in silence.

* * *

"She's coming to"

_What?...._

"Check her blood pressure! Make sure the morphine is still working!"

_Blood... mor...phine? What?...._

"What's her status!"

_Is this...a hos...pital?_

"She had numerous deep lacerations all along her body. There is massive hemorrhaging from what we believe was cause d by blunt fore trauma to the head. It is a miracle that she survived."

_Lacer...a...thingys? Hemo...stuff... blunt trama? What...what happened?_

"Look! She's awake!"

I was awake. I was stare at two doctors. One female with black eyes and black hair. The other, male I presume, can't tell what he looks like. Mask blocking face.

"How do you feel?" Asked the woman. She placed a small hand on my cheek. I cringed at her touch. Her hand snapped back. She turned to the male doctor beside her. "What do we know about her?"

"Crap." I know I mouthed the words but no sound came out of my mouth. The male doctor cleared his throat.

"She is Hiashi Takumi. An ex-rain ninja who was from the reports our spies-"

"crap" I tried to say again, a slight stutter escaped my lips that time.

"- She was a commander in the rebel army that clashed against the hidden village in rain"

"crap" It was a whisper now. The woman nodded her head, she didn't hear me.

"Crap!" I moan with what little strength I had. The two doctors jumped back in shock.

"Wh-what? The woman asked her hand placed over her racing heart. I must have really scared her.

"I. feel. Like. Crap." I said slowly. I had no choice really. It hurt to talk.

"Oh yes!" The woman understood now. "Would you like some more painkiller?" I shook my head. Yeah my whole body hurt like a avalanche of rocks had crushed me but I was a rain ninja and more importantly a commander in Valencia's army. I can handle pain. "Alright." The woman paused for a second. Presumably collecting her thoughts. "Do you know where you are?"

If I had the energy I would have made an incredibly sarcastic remark to that. Of course I don't know where I am. One moment I as fighting that dastard Pein's men and the next I wake up in some hospital with blabbering of lacerations and hemo.. phelous or something crap. So I did the only thing I could do and merely shake my head no.

"Right now you are in Konoha. The hidden leaf village."

_'Leaf village? Why am I here?_

"We have brought you here because we believe that you have information for us about one of our missing ninja." Uncertainty seeped into the womans eyes. For a moment I felt sympathetic from the tears that began well up in the corners of her eyes. I wanted to reach out and comfort her as was my nature but atlas I hadn't the energy to blink.

"Wh-" I tried to speak but the woman held up her hand, silencing me.

"Do you know anything about a blond medical ninja named Tsunade?"

_Tsunade? Tsunade? The woman who Valencia-sama spoke so tenderly of? The woman who was indirectly involved with Valencia-sama's death? Of course I know her. Why would they care? Unless... these are her friends... yes thats right. Tsunade was a leaf ninja. I don't get it. Tsunade is an Akatsuki and Akatsuki and leaf are at war...ah I get it now. They probably belove that Tsunade was forced to join. Well are they in for the shock of their lives_. I let a sly smile overtake my features. _Yes I'm going to tell them everything I know about their precious friend Tsunade_

* * *

Hidan layed paralleled across his bed. A medley of emotions pulsing though him. Emotions like confusion, anger and jealousy...

He had had seen everything. Everything that went on between Tsunade and Kakuzu. It wasn't that he harbored any feelings for Tsunade. Or maybe he did? But isn't she like fifty years old? And he's twenty two so thats... five minus two is three and uh...no, no first you subtract 2 from zero... change the five to four... and you get eight then four minus two would be... gah he hated math... where was he? Oh yes four minus two is two so it is a age difference of... 28 years.......

"Stupid!" He beat his hand on his pillow. But she looked like she was twenty! That counted for something right? Oh well. Not like that mattered any. She probably likes Kakuzu. Kakuzu! Who the heck likes Kakuzu much less love him! He's all stitchy and crap. He'd probably sell her to some whore house at some town if he had the chance.

Kakuzu. What made Kakuzu so special? He got all the respect from other members. He got praise from leader. He got all the money-even though he ends up giving all of it back the the organization- and now he got the women. What. The. Heck.

Hidan gritted his teeth and fell into a restless sleep. Worst of all he was jealous of Kakuzu. The man he hated more than anything in this world. That will all change soon though.

* * *

Me: Okay I know that I said that Tsunade was going to meet someone in this chapter but that's coming up in the next chapter! Believe it! But hey all the more reason for you to review so I can update. Remember! No review means no new chapter.

Next time: Immortality stinks! Part 2


	12. Author Note

The immortal words of Tally Mai-chan:

Hey everybody! Okay so I know that I havn't been updateing much lately but since summer is coming up that will change. My writing has been a bit slow lately but on the flip side school has been a b!tch as well. So bascily here I'm going to say everything I need to say for all my stories so I don't have to make many diffrent A/N's.

I will be trying to finishd my story Master of Puppets before all else. That story is the closeset to completeion at the moment.

After than finishing up Apotheosis is next since taht story is very, veeeery old. Need to get taht one out of the way.

Dateing Guild for the Mentally retarded is third on the list.

After that it's just updating what ever story I felt like working on at the time and whatnot. It will be most likely Of Shadows and Blood.

I also have a few one-shots that I have not finished writing that may pop up over the summer, all crackfic-ish ones.

I'll get Naruto Blind Dates 3 caught up with all the date requests. PLEASE READ THE RULES PEOPLE!!!!

Well thats all I have to say. So please be paitent cuz I'm out of school in two weeks. Well with lots of love and sorrys I leave you all! I will be writing again! Never fear!!!!

Tally Mai-chan was here.


	13. Rise of their immortal leader

Me: Well hers a short filling chapter, but please still enjoy it!

Chapter: 12 Rise of their immortal leader

* * *

"Why must you bother me! You beat me, are you not happy with that?"

"There is no need to kill you." Pein said coolly, standing indifferent to his surroundings. "In fact I want you alive."

"Its so nice to know that I'm wanted." The speaker scoffed.

"You're glad to still be alive, aren't you? What about your apprentice?"

"What about her?" snapped the other voice, the air tensing. "She doesn't matter to me."

"I think she dose... Valencia."

Valencia, sitting upon the lid of her underground tomb frowned. She was much older now, but she still held the air of royalty. This is the air of someone who founded one of the greatest ninja villages in the world. The air of someone who created the art of medical jutsu. A woman who has been praised for her skills and abilities from the beginning of ninja history and into future generations.

"Tsunade.... was my one and only apprentice..." She trailed off, "I never wanted her to repeat my mistakes, I... I wanted her to be someone greater than I was."

"And she is. She is the holder of the title "Legendary Sannin" that is a great accomplishment."

"She is such a strong woman, stronger than I ever was...." Valencia laughed lightly, a slight smile in her face. She pushed back her hair and faced Pein. "She will be... no... she is a greater ninja than I am."

"You used up all your collected chakra on that clone."

"Yes, to gather chakra and compress it in one location. Something that I had continued doing for hundreds of years. Doing that I was able to create an ultimate, immortal clone. But you Pein, you saw through my clone and attacked the head."

"We are equally matched now, but I'm not here to fight."

"Oh? Then why are you here? To rub in your victory? If so then don't count on leaving here with all your body parts..."

"No, I'm here to give you a second chance with your student."

"I would like that...."

* * *

Takumi sat still in her white patient room. The Hokage was coming to visit her, so she had to be looking her best. The whole morning was spent by the the nurses swooning over her, helping her shower, brush her hair and wear more appropriate hospital clothes. So ended up wearing someones old pale pink scrubs.

She didn't care though, they didn't matter. What mattered was her men, the countless people put under her command during the Ame raid. Now, all those men were dead, and she was the only surviver. Konoha promised her protection but either way they were going to ask her question after about the army and Ame. Of course she wont tell them anything, that is , wont tell them anything but about their precious Tsunade.

Tsunade, that name was poison to her. A taboo word, Tsunade brought about the end of her glorious leader.

There was a quick knock on her door and two ANBU came in and stood on either side of the doorway. Takumi sat up straight. A old man with long white hair and warts on his face walked in. He was wearing the official Hokage robes but he kept twisting the fabric, scratching where the cloth was tight.

"Man this thing is a pain." He whined, letting out a huge yawn. Takumi was stunned at this old mans behavior. He turned and noticed Takumi in her bed. "So your the one?" He asked

Takumi nodded firmly, wondering how such a fool could become Hokage.

The man grinned wildly and smacked his hands together. Takumi jumped in her bed and stared.

At the top of his lungs he shouted, dancing a strange dance. HE stood on one foot, the other out in the air and he hopped three jumps to the left. "Introducing....! The great!" Three hops to the right. "Legendary sannin...! Jiraiya!!"

The air blew and there was a strong silence as Takumi was spirited away to a world of unbelief. "Wha.... what the hell!!" She screamed, throwing her pillow at Jiraiya's face. "Are you a Hokage or the clown!!"

"What!??! Jiraiya was taken back. "You do not understand my greatness? I am the great toad sage Jiraiya! One of the three sannin!"

"I don't care of your the daimo of the freaking world! No sane person would do that freakish dance!"

"Freakish dance! I worked hard night and day working on that dance!"

"You'd be better off running your village! You're a shame to all those under you!"

"Oh? And I suppose you know how to lead an entire village?"

"I've lead men into battle." Takumi growled. Jiraiya cut the conversation there, there was something in her eyes that he didn't dare challenge. He was wise to a woman's anger.

"I've been told you know about Tsunade..."

Takumi was still, her dark glare turned stone hard. She licked her dry lips and spoke. "Yes... I do."

"What do you know then." Jiraiya said seriously, no joking tone in his voice.

"Did you know her?" Takumi asked after long thought.

Jiraiya only hesitated for a second. "She was my teammate and good friend."

"Then you don't want to hear this." Takumi chuckled darkly to herself, she couldn't have imagined this situation any better.

"I'll hear it eventually." Jiraiya didn't like the girls sudden shift in attitude. She has told him nothing yet, only asking more questions.

"Very well then..." She smiled, drawing her words out. "Tsunade.... is the newest member of Akatsuki." She paused, watching Jiraiya's face for his shock or surprise. When no such thing happened her face darkened. "She has killed many men, including my glorious leader."

"Who was your leader." Jiraiya demanded. Takumi's eyes glared at him sharply.

"Valencia Verdandi."

"Go on about Tsunade."

Takumi said nothing. The truth was she had nothing more to tell, all she knew was that Tsunade was in Akatsuki. The part about her killing so many people was a lie, forged in hopes of getting a rise out of the fool Hokage.

"Speak woman." Jiraiya ordered.

"I tell no more."

"Either you have nothing more to share or you are a great fool. Konoha will get the information out of you, and trust me what I say I'm nicer than our criminal interrogator."

"I don't know anymore, okay!" Takumi took a sudden interest in her curtains. Jiraiya said nothing and walked out of the room. His guards following close behind.

Takumi was alone in her room again. "Our glorious leader will rise from the ashes of defeat, and she will rain her heavenly judgment upon the wicked souls of all those who stand in our

* * *

Valencia Verdandi walked out in to the bright sunlight. Her pale, death like skin cringing against the light. How long has it been since she felt the sun on her face? Or the feel of the wind playing with her hair. She smiled and stepped out onto the warm grass.

"Come." Pein motioned her t oa path through the woods. Valencia nodded and followed him silently.

Feeling a pain in her heart she sang. "Upon golden wings, shimmering like the sun. Fly enlightened one, to the sun and back. And when you are old with age and bend your head, burst into flames and from your ashes you rise again. Death and rebirth. Amegakure will rise again."

"That song..." Pein turned to her.

"Long ago when I was still leader of Ame... the village emblem was a phoenix rising from the ashes. Our village represented death and rebirth. Countless times it was burned to the ground, and each time it rose up stronger than before."

"I never knew..." Pein admitted, wondering how such an important part of Ame's history could have been lost.

"Many don't" Valencia sighed. "The old ones have failed to pass it on and in their old age forgot their inspiring history."

"When I am god of this world..." Pein said slowly. "I will bring it back, reborn from Amegakures burn ashes."

Valencia smiled to herself. She would like that very much.

* * *

Me: Yosh! Another chapter done. Well I have good news and bad news. The good news I have plans for a lot more chapters!!! The bad news, I have no idea what. This story was written well before I started writing out the plots for all my stories and I cant remember what I had envisioned before. Well I'm sure I'll come up with a good idea eventually.

In the meanwhile... please review! Its your reviews that keep me going.


	14. Immortality Stinks! Part 2

Chapter 13: Immortality stinks! Part 2

* * *

Tsunade and Hidan had left the hotel behind and were walking down the empty road. Tsunade had never been so far north, Hidan told her that they were near the hidden cloud village. The terrain was rugged and mountains peeked out from behind the fog like flinger's. They crossed hundreds of bridges, closing gaps from one peek to the next. It was like walking to stepping stones on a milky white lake across strips of dried reeds.

Hidan told her that they were looking for a jinchuuriki, Tsunade knew only too well what that was. Her grandfather told her stories of the tailed beasts, tales of the nine tailed fox made her six year old self have nightmares. After that her heard no more stories about demons sealed inside people.

Their seemingly endless walking gave Tsunade plenty of time to think. She thought a lot about Dan and her brother. Everything she was start to get down about them Kakuzu's words flashed through her head. She didn't know if she wanted forget.

She remembered something long ago, something from when she was still an apprentice under her master.

* * *

"_Tsunade, what are you doing?" Masters stern voice called out. Tsunade ignored her. They were in Amegakure looking for some new clothes for Tsunade, her old ones torn and dirty. Ame was a much cleaner and nicer town back then, everyone was friendly and hopeful. _

"_That girl." Tsunade stared a young girl sitting by herself. "Who is she?"_

"_Her?" Master frowned. "We don't know, she suddenly showed up one day, can't remember her name or a thing about her past."_

_  
"Amnesia?" Tsunade guessed._

_  
"Yes."_

"_Can't we do something?" Tsunade asked, remembering her doctors training. She couldn't turn away someone in need. _

"_No, we cant."_

"_Why not?" Tsunade demanded. Master was the greatest doctor in the world. She could easily cure the girl._

_  
"Because, her memory loss is not due to an outside force. She locked away her memories herself. And that... I have no power against." Master tugged on Tsunade's arm but she would not move._

"_I still want to help her..." _

"_She can help herself." Master tugged harder on Tsunade's arm._

_  
"I have to do something!" She protested. "I'm a doctor and doctors never leave those in need! You taugt me that!"_

_  
"Enough!" Master barked, whacking Tsunade across the head. " If you must do something then learn from her mistake. Never forget who you are, even if it more painful than you can bear. Everything that happens to us, everything we go through. Everything we've done or have been done on us influence who we will be. Never forget anything you've gone through. If you do... you'll lose sight of who you are."_

_Tsunade hung her head, taking her masters words to heart. Master lead her away and she took one last glance at the girl. _

_  
She was crying._

* * *

"Hey" Hidan said. "We're almost to where the jinchuuriki is."

"Okay." Tsunade shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She focused on the road before her.

Weeks past and they were on the few days of their mission. They never found the jinchuuriki and Hidan was mad as hell. By the end of the month he was constantly complaining. There were no enemies he could sacrifice. The food was horrible. The altitude gave him headaches. The list was endless.

"Hidan will you shut up!" Tsunade raged, messaging her throbbing head.

"But-"

"Hidan...." Tsunade said darkly. "If you say one more word I will break every bone in your body."

Hidan didn't complain once for the rest of the day.

Night fell and they spied a town in the distance. They hurried into the town and settled for the first in they came across. The inn smelled of old onions and mold grew in every crevice but to them it was perfect. They ordered their room and got into their room. Dinner came and as they started to dig in Tsunade paused.

"Hidan..." She played around with her food.

"What?" Hidan said through mouthfuls of noodles.

"You said... that immortality stinks... why?"

"Because." Hidan said, unsettled by the serious conversation. "I've got my head cut off so many times Kakuzu wants to start charging me. And not to mention all the times my heart stopped or when my lungs filled with water and I couldn't breath but was still alive. But I live for the pain of it. Pain means I'm suffering and my suffering is proof of my loyalty to jashin-sama."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, how many times had she heard that name mentioned. Try almost every minuet for a whole month.

"I will achieve immortality." She suddenly said, catching Hidan off guard. The man chocked on his noodles and spilled the bowl on his lap. "I will be immortal and I will survive." She set her dinner aside and before Hidan could say a words she walked out the door.

Tsunade left their hotel and walked out of the town, she didn't care where she went. She wanted to be alone. She walked through the woods, abandoning the road and traveled the winding animal trails. After hours of walking in circled she stopped next to a tall aged tree.

Without thinking she jumped up into its welcoming branches. She nested herself between two branches along the trunk. She had a tree like this once. When she was really young her grandfather made a tree for her. It was the perfect tree for siting and resting in.

Tsunade smiled despite her shivering frame and starting circulating her chakra, making herself warmer. A slight thud sounded from about her but she didn't mind it, probably a squirrel or something. She closed her eyes and started to doze lightly when another Thud came from below her. A third thud, landing right beside her head. She turned to look and saw a glimmer of cold metal.

She jumped and the air behind ignited, throwing her down into the ground. She jumped on her feet and cried out. Her tree was on fire. There was another explosion as the flames licked higher up the trunk. She cursed loudly and took her fighting stance.

Kunai with paper bombs, that was the thudding sound she hear. How stupid she was. Letting her guard down like that, she gritted her teeth and looked around her.

Left, right, above behind. She saw nothing. Enraged she gathered her chakra and punched the ground. Rocks flew everywhere as the surrounding area was laid to waste. Trees where uprooted and the ground was broken and torn.

_'There!_' Tsunade saw gleam of a sword and rushed her opponent. A ninja in black garments lunged into the air, their sword fully drawn. Tsunade reached down and threw the nearest rock at him. He could avoid it and the rock hit him square in the jaw, knocking him dead. Tsunade turned around, looking for any more opponents.

Nothing moved and in the distance she could hear a owl hooting.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Hidan asked the next morning, seeing Tsunade's charred cloak and bleeding arms.

"I was attacked." She huffed. Healing her arms.

"By what?" He stared at the numerous cuts. "A bush?"

"Close, a tree. Well there was also a ninja but he couldn't touch me."

"What!?!" Hidan's face dropped. "You got to fight and I didn't??? Dammit! I'm the one that needs to fight!"

"Get over it." Tsunade said irritably. "Our mission is over, lets get back to base."

* * *

"Finally." Hidan whined, breaking the seal covering the underground entrance to their hidden base. "You go ahead, I need to vent or I'll explode."

"I'm not piecing you back together." Tsunade said flatly, jumping down through the entrance. Hidan nodded and ran off. The base empty when Tsunade entered the main room,she plopped herself down on the nearest couch and sighed.

"What happened?"A stern voice said. Tsunade shifted in her seat.

"What do you want Kakuzu?"

"I want to know what happened during your mission." He gruffed

"I'm too tired, ask me again some other time."she turned over her back facing him.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"We never found the jinchuuriki. And Hidan is a whiny brat."

"You don't have to tell me that, he's my partner... He didn't do... anything to you did he?" Kakuzu assessed her condition, looking for any wrong.

"Nah," Tsunade dismissed his worry. "he ignored me for most of the trip, and when his whining was giving me a headache I threatened him and he shut up, for the most part."

"I see.... where is Hidan?"

"Out venting somewhere."

"Joy." Kakuzu though of the blood bath Hidan was going to inflict, and he was the one to clean up after Hidan. He wondered when he went from feared S-rank criminal to baby sitter."

"So what's been happening here?" Tsunade turned over again, so she could stare up at the ceiling.

"Nothing, other members coming and going. By the way, Itachi wants to you look at his eyes. He said that his eyes are grow more worse."

"I'll check that out later." Tsunade said, making the mental note, already thinking of numerous useful eye jutsus and what she knew of the sharringan.

Tsunade counted the black spots covering the ceiling, Kakuzu had situated himself at the end of another couch and was brooding over something when Zetsu slowly crept up from the floor.

"Leader wants to see you." He said to Tsunade. She nodded and jumped up. Zetsu offered to lead her to leaders office but she knew the way.

While walking the long winding halls Tsunade noticed slight differences. Some rooms were placed further down than they were before or there would be a wall where there wasn't one before and a new hallway from where a wall once stood. She now knew why Zetsu offered her to guide her. The Akatsuki much be changing the layout of the base.

Tsunade soon found Pein's office room and walked in, bowing slightly to Pein who stood by a group of tall arching windows.

"You called for me?"

"Yes, I did." Pein beckoned her closer. "I have called you here because I someone I want you to meet."

Tsunade stepped forward and out from the shadows stepped someone she never expected to see again.

"Hello... Tsunade." Valencia smiled. Tsunade froze, struck speechless by her master's sudden appearance. "I've come Tsunade, to teach you the immortality jutsu."

* * *

Me: Hehe, wonder whats going happen next? Who knows. Man my chapters are becoming really short.

Please review!! Every review only means a fast update!!


End file.
